Le Miroir
by Sahenia
Summary: Joann Stanhope, étudiante à Poudlard, s'apprête à passer ses BUSE cette année. Comme pas mal de filles, elle est sous le charme du célèbre Sirius Black. Mais qu'est ce que ça donne quand c'est une fille clownesque qui est amoureuse? FIC TERMINEE
1. Verte de honte et Rouge de colère

**Notes de l'auteur:** Salut à tous, voila ma première fic publiée. Une petite fic sympa, ce n'est pas de la grande litterature mais j'avais envie d'écrire une fic sur mon Sirii !!! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que j'aurai droit à plein de review!!!! L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling (à part ceux que j'ai rajouté)

OooooOooooOooooO

**1. Verte de honte et Rouge de colère.**

Le miroir. Est-ce que ce n'est pas le pire ennemi de toute adolescente? C'est le mien en tout cas. Je regarde mon reflet et soupire. Mes cheveux châtains sont difficiles à déméler ce matin, et mes yeux bleus sont cernés par la nuit agitée que je viens de passer. En effet, depuis environ un an, Jane et moi avions trouvé que dormir semblait bien décevant quand on pouvait arpenter les couloirs des heures entières.  
Trois coups frappent à la porte de la salle de bain.

**Hé les filles, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes la dedans ??**

Jane me regarde, lève les yeux au ciel et répond avant que je ne le fasse.

**On arrive Andrea, cinq secondes !**

Andrea Gorron, une fille d'origine française, avait de loin le caractère le plus exécrable de tout le château. Jane, d'un geste de la main, m'offre une imitation parfaite de la peste en question, je lui réponds par un clin d'oeil.  
J'enfile en vitesse ma robe, m'assurant que le blason de bleu et de bronze est bien mis en évidence. Jane m'imite et nous sortons enfin de la salle de bains de notre dortoir. Les lits à baldaquins et leurs rideaux de soie bleue sont plus qu'accueillants mais nous décidons de partir directement pour la Grande Salle, nos estomacs réclamant avec ardeur le petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle et prenons place à notre table attitrée, non loin de Melvin, le petit ami officiel de Jane.  
Ils se disent mutuellement bonjour en s'embrassant et je fais mine dans le dos de Melvin de vomir tripes et boyaux, ce qui ne manque pas de faire rire mes petits camarades. Devant nous, pancakes, bacon, oeufs et confitures se côtoient, et mon choix s'oriente vers le salé. Tandis que j'avale goulument un oeuf au plat bien baveux, des gloussements pitoyables arrivent à mes oreilles. Bien que j'en connaisse déjà la raison, je lève la tête et tourne mon regard vers l'énorme porte de bois. Là, quatre garçons, dont trois extrêmement mignons, arrivent dans la Grande Salle, la démarche aisée et le sourire charmeur. Ils s'installent à la table des Gryffondor et lorsque le plus petit d'entre eux me regarde, je simule mon propre suicide, ma baguette pointée sur la tempe.  
Evidement, le maraudeur le moins populaire détourne son regard en levant les yeux au ciel, et à côté de moi, Jane et Melvin éclatent de rire. Il est vrai que depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, Jane et moi étions les clowns de service chez les Serdaigle. (Mal)Heureusement, notre popularité s'arrêtait là, et nos caractères, joyeusement moqueurs, n'étaient, pour dire vrai, pas très appréciés des élèves des autres maisons.  
Ma dernière tranche de bacon engloutie, je me lève à la hâte, suivie de près par Jane, et bien sûr par son fidèle Melvin. D'ailleurs en parlant de Melvin, je le vois ouvrir la bouche.

**Hey, Joann, tu nous emmènes où, là?**

**Dans la salle commune, il faut que je finisse un devoir pour McGonagall!**

**Et c'est maintenant que t'y penses ??**

C'est fou comme parfois ce mec pouvait être lourd. Pourtant je l'adore, et ce depuis ma première année car, étant plus vieux d'un an, il s'était donné pour mission de faire de nous de vraies Serdaigle (et par la même occasion de sortir avec ma meilleure amie).  
Bref, nous montons donc les marches de notre tour quatre à quatre et nous nous retrouvons pour la deuxième fois dans notre salle commune.  
Je saisis machinalement une dragée de Bertie Crochue et grimace quand je m'aperçois qu'elle est à la sardine. Avec une coordination parfaite, Jane et moi tombons sur un des agréables fauteuils, bien qu'elle préfère les genoux de Melvin au contact direct du siège.  
Ma baguette, dont le bois de pommier a été ciré la veille, s'agite dans ma main. Si il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis douée, c'est bien les sortilèges, même les informulés. Une seconde plus tard un parchemin, une plume et un livre se posent sur mes genoux, et je me mets au travail sous les applaudissements rieurs de mes deux compères.  
La métamorphose, je déteste ça, et en plus j'y suis vraiment nulle. Transformer une aiguille en cure-dent est pour moi un exploit qui n'arrive qu'une fois tous les 36 du mois.  
Je m'efforce donc depuis 5 ans d'être une des meilleures dans la théorie, histoire de ne pas rater mes BUSE. Je mets un point final à mon devoir et me retourne vers le couple, ils sont en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je secoue mon amie par les cheveux, l'obligeant à lacher prise, puis nous redescendons en courant vers la salle de métamorphose. Melvin nous dépose devant la classe et envoie un baiser amoureux à Jane avant de se retourner et de partir en courant vers son cours de soins aux créatures magiques (oui, Melvin a des passions très éloignées des notres.)  
Une voix sèche nous accueille, et me fait immédiatement lever les yeux au ciel.

**Vous êtes en retard, Mlles Greenlover et Stanhope.**

**Désolées.**

Jane et moi avons le don de parler et de penser en même temps, et aux mêmes choses. Ce qui a le don d'énerver la terre entière, mis à part Melvin. Ce qui semble pourtant étrange.  
Est-il un fanatique de Jane à ce point?  
En attendant, nous virevoltons entre les rangs et cherchons deux places où nous asseoir. Etant donné que nous sommes en retard de presque 7 minutes, inutile de dire qu'elles étaient toutes prises, et que quand nous en avons trouvé une paire, nous nous somme avidement jetées dessus, sans prendre la peine de voir qui étaient assis près de nous.  
J'essaye de me faufiler entre les apprentis sorciers jusqu'à la place que je convoite, et en cet instant je regrette amèrement de ne pas pouvoir transplaner et par la même occasion disparaître du champ de vision d'une trentaine d'élèves de 15 ans. Perdue dans mes rêves désespérés, je heurte l'élève qui précède ma future place.

**Hé, Stanhope !! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ???!!**

Et là, c'est la honte profonde et sans fin. Mes joues s'embrasent et des sueurs froides envahissent mon corps. Des yeux aussi azur que les miens me fixent sous deux sourcils froncés. Suis-je assez débile pour avoir poussé par mégarde le garçon que j'aime secrètement depuis 5 ans? Aurais-je poussé l'exécrable et pourtant si séduisant Sirius Black? A en juger par son regard, oui.  
J'entends pouffer derrière moi, c'est cette fouine d'Andrea Gorron. Je la fusille du regard puis me donne l'air le plus désolé et le moins rouge possible pour m'adresser à mon imaginaire cher et tendre.

**Désolée Black, tu aurais dû nous faire une démonstration d'une de tes remarquables esquives**.

Je sais, question séduction ça ne vaut pas une mornille, mais une semaine plus tôt, durant le match Serdaigle-Gryffondor, Sirius avait esquivé absolument tous les cognards envoyés par nos talentueux batteurs, et c'est sans doute ce qui a permis aux lions de gagner le match. A savoir, pour une poursuiveuse passionnée comme moi, c'est assez dur à avaler, même si le fautif de ma défaite n'est autre que celui dont je rêve toutes les nuits. Je m'assois, pour finir, sur le banc, juste à côté de Sirius, qui me regarde avec l'habituel air féroce qu'il me réserve pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Peu importe, j'y suis habituée maintenant, je sors donc mon livre avec un jemenfoutisme forcé.

**Levez-vous**, _dit sèchement McGonagall_.

On dirait qu'elle le fait exprés cette pie, elle attend que je me prenne la honte de ma vie et que je m'assois, pour dire à tout le monde de se relever. Comme je ne souhaite pas me prendre une remarque de plus en pleine poire, je me lève en même temps que mes camarades, réservant tout de même à Jane une grimace de belle taille. Forcément, elle pouffe de rire sans aucune discrétion, et McGonagall s'en prend encore à moi.

**Mlle Stanhope, vous qui êtes digne d'un troll en métamorphose, je vous signale que ma porte est grande ouverte et que vous êtes libre d'aller profiter dehors d'une douce pluie automnale.**

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Après tout sa remarque était bien inutile. Dans exactement 9 mois j'aurais terminé mes BUSE et je me ferai un plaisir de chercher une carrière qui ne m'oblige pas à prendre sa "chère métamorphose" en option.  
Bien que je choisisse la sagesse du silence, cet imbécile de Black se sent obligé de renchérir, un sourire hautain et craquant accroché à ses fines lèvres.

**Oui, c'est une bonne idée, tu pourrais en profiter pour t'entraîner au Quidditch, Stanhope.**

**La ferme, Black.**

J'ai bien pris la peine de parler d'une façon inaudible, pourtant McGo semble avoir des oreilles surhumaine, et elle en profite pour sanctionner ce qu'elle doit prendre pour "la goutte d'hydromel qui fait déborder la coupe", comme elle dit.

**Votre vulgarité fait perdre 5 points à Serdaigle, Mlle Stanhope**.

Je ne réagis pas, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs des Serdaigles et les sourires narquois des Gryffondors. Lorsque 5 minutes plus tard, je n'arrive toujours pas à faire de mon verre à pied un rat respectable, Sirius décide de reprendre notre charmante discussion.

**Hé, Joann**!

Je feigne de ne pas l'entendre, puis me retourne vers lui alors qu'il prononce mon nom trois fois de suite et de plus en plus fort.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ?**

Nous chuchotons, forcément. Il me sort son sourire le plus charmeur, bien entendue je ne minaude pas, mais intérieurement, je fonds.

**Tu sais que j'ai un prénom?**

**Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de te rappeler que j'en ai un que je dois faire de même.**

**Ok, tant pis.**

Et il retourne à son verre à pied, qui est depuis longtemps devenue un ignoble rat, dont il parle sur un ton de farce avec Peter.  
Je cache tant bien que mal mon inquiétude, mais intérieurement, je bouillonne. Aurais-je raté une proposition en charriant Sirius ??? Impossible. Le "tant pis" faisait sûrement partie de son stratagème pour savoir si j'étais affectée par son désintérêt. Seulement voila, si Sirius Black est malin, je le suis aussi, et je ne le regarde même pas lorsqu'il fait un clin d'oeil appuyé à Milissa Tirdless, la Gryffondor.  
Le cours se termine, ainsi que ceux de potions et de divination. Nous nous retrouvons après manger dans la bibliothèque, en train de réviser nos BUSE. Melvin explique à Jane comment s'occuper convenablement d'un filet du diable pendant que je bûchais ma théorie sur l'Amortentia avec Severus Rogue, un des rares Serpentard pourvue d'un cerveau. Nous n'étions pas amis, mais Slughorn avait exigé qu'on fasse ce travail en binôme et Jane étant prise par Rick Boolden, je me suis tournée vers le garçon le plus doué en potions. Logique.  
Nous restons ainsi près d'une heure à travailler avant que les maraudeurs ne fassent une entrée étonnamment discrète dans le sanctuaire de culture littéraire.  
Ils prennent place en face de nous, bien que nous soyons hors de leur vue grâce à une bibliothèque imposante. Severus ne me jette pas un regard mais part quelques secondes après que ses pires ennemis soient arrivés. Le pauvre, ces bêtes de foire le traite comme un malpropre. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais bien que cette haine vient de James, et je sais aussi qu'elle est là parce qu'il trouve celui qu'il appelle "Servilo" un peu trop proche de sa chère Lily Evans. Lily, qui soit dit en passant déteste profondément la bande de vantards que font les maraudeurs.  
Peu importe, Melvin et Jane s'arrêtent en pleine discussion et leurs regards se tournent immédiatement vers moi. Oui, si je me suis refusée à l'avouer depuis 5 ans, il n'est pas difficile pour mes meilleurs amis de s'apercevoir que je suis éperdument éprise de Sirius Black. Pourtant, hors de question de leur donner une occasion de me charrier, donc je refuse toujours de leur faire le plaisir de tout avouer. Prenant mon air le plus enragé, je les fixe de mes yeux légèrement en amande et je chuchote.

**Quoi ? Vous voulez une photo ?**

Forcément, ma remarque déclenche un fou rire chez Melvin et une grimace des plus drôles chez Jane. Attiré par le bruit, James Potter déboule à côté de nous avec son sourire goguenard et nous adresse la parole, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis près de deux semaines.

**Hey ! On peut savoir ce qui fait rire, les petites buses?**

Ce binoclard prétentieux est depuis bien longtemps certain d'être dans le top 10 des élèves les plus drôles de Poudlard. Et cette année, l'année des BUSE, sa blague sur les filles de Serdaigle qui, à défaut d'être des aigles, sont des buses, le fait particulièrement rire.  
Moi, je saute sur la moindre occasion pour lui faire fermer son clapet, même si parfois c'est assez éprouvant.

**Jane essayait de t'imiter en train d'attraper un vif d'or, malheureusement elle n'a pas réussie à faire autant gonfler ses chevilles que toi...**

J'entends Lily Evans, qui est sur un fauteuil non loin de notre table, pouffer de rire. James rougit immédiatement. Il essaye ensuite de reprendre son air assuré et me regarde d'un air supérieur.

**On en reparlera le jour où tu mettras un but, Stanhope.,** _et plus bas_, **Je te jure que tu me payeras ça**.

Je lui adresse un de mes plus hypocrites sourires en guise de réponse et le regarde calmement partir, avant de reprendre une discussion normale avec Melvin et Jane.  
Si il y a quelqu'un que je déteste plus que Sirius Black, c'est bien James Potter. Il me rend folle, entre son vif d'or que j'aimerais bien faire exploser et sa main dans les cheveux que je me ferais un plaisir de couper. Vraiment, je ne peux pas le voir, ce type, et quand j'entends toutes les dindes de Gryffondor glousser sur son passage, s'en est à vomir.


	2. Entraînant Entraînement

Hello tout le monde!!!!!!! Voila le second chapitre, attendu par quelques unes apparement!!! Un gros bisous bien baveux à lilichoco, dede111, loudee et Earenya pour leurs reviews!!!!!!

OooooOooooOooooO

2. Entraînant entraînement.

Quelques jours plus tard, après être sortie de cours plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, je me rends avec toute l'équipe de Serdaigle sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de m'entraîner un peu avec les autres. Dans quelques semaines, nous jouerons contre les Serpentards, et si nous ne les gagnons pas, s'en est finit de nos espoirs de coupe.

Jane et Melvin ne sont pas là, les entraînements de Quidditch sont les seuls moments qu'ils peuvent passer en duo, donc ils en profitent du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

Je marche donc derrière mon capitaine, Ethan Smith. Un mec pas mal, Ethan. Toujours le mot pour rire, un sourire dents blanches et des yeux d'un vert presque irréel. Seulement voilà, rien à faire, Sirius Black occupe mes pensées depuis 5 ans, et il est assez doué pour s'y incruster un peu plus chaque année.

Nous entrons tous les 7 dans nos vestiaires et nous changeons. Bottes, gants, blasons, tout est vérifié par notre cher Ethan, qui en plus me gratifie d'un clin d'oeil des plus engageant...Amour, sentiment de culpabilité insoutenable.

Mon _Etoile Filante 1973_ en main, je sors pimpante du vestiaire et frappe du pied part terre, me donnant assez d'élan pour monter à 20 mètres de hauteur.

Les sensations que j'ai là-haut ne sont pas imaginables pour les gens qui n'ont jamais quitté la terre ferme. La liberté, l'air frais qui fait voler mes cheveux, la vue du parc verdoyant et du lac scintillant qui s'offre à moi.

Soudain, un groupe d'élèves attire mon attention. Ils s'approchent du terrain en riant, et mon coeur se met à battre la chamade quand je reconnais l'équipe de Gryffondor, prête à aller s'entraîner sur le terrain que NOUS avons réservé.

Pas question que je me laisse faire, je descends en piquet jusqu'à eux. Cette vermine de James Potter n'a même pas un mouvement de recul lorsque j'atterris à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. Il me lance un sourire narquois, insupportable, et il est immédiatement imité par son ami Sirius Black.

**Allons, Stanhope, tu ne voulais pas me faire croire que tu allais me rentrer dedans ?  
Tu sais que les autres pourraient prendre ça comme un acte de vengeance désespéré après ta défaite contre moi.**

A côté de lui, Sirius éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait fortement à un aboiement. Ses yeux bleus sont fixés sur moi. La réplique n'est pas difficile, cet abruti de James a encore fait une erreur.

**Donc, depuis quatre ans, tu n'as toujours pas compris que toi et moi, on ne jouait pas au même poste, Potter? Tu sais que tu es pitoyable?**

Il s'apprête à ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche, mais j'entends mes coéquipiers arriver et je profite des dernières secondes qu'il me reste avant que mon capitaine arrive et que je doive lui laisse la parole.

**De toute façon, vous n'avez rien à faire ici**.

Devant son expression étonnée, je renchéris.

**Nous avons réservé le terrain alors, du vent!**

A mon grand dam, James ne me répond pas et attend patiemment l'arrivée de mon capitaine. Malheureusement, Ethan s'entend à merveille avec Potter, ils s'accueillent mutuellement par une de ces embrassades mélangées de poignées de main que les garçons croient originales. Après quelques politesses, ils en reviennent à parler de l'entraînement, et de qui aura le terrain ce soir.

**Ecoute, Smith, on comprend que tu ais envie d'entraîner tes joueurs ce soir. D'autant que certains ne sont pas brillants**, _clin d'oeil adressé à ma personne_, **mais nous aussi avons un match dans deux peu de temps.**

Ethan semble réfléchir, et je prie intérieurement pour que ce soit à une insulte des plus efficaces. Cependant, c'est avec un sourire que Smith reprend la parole.

**Mes joueurs sont déjà habillés, je ne vais pas les faire rentrer au château, James.**

Décidemment, les hommes ne sont pas doués pour l'argumentation. Même s'il est vrai qu'il aurait été mesquin de nous faire retourner au château alors que nous sortons des vestiaires, on peut observer sans trop de mal que les Gryffondors aussi sont en tenue de Quidditch.  
Alors que James a à son tour l'air de réfléchir à une solution, Sirius prit la parole pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

**Ok, je crois que j'ai une solution. Ce qu'on veut tous, c'est s'entraîner, non?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ironiquement impressionnée par la vivacité d'esprit et la perspicacité de mon cher lion, ce qui le fait sourire. Les deux capitaines, pour leur part, acquiescent gentiment.

**Et bien dans ce cas là, quoi de mieux qu'un match amical pour nous entraîner ?**

Après quelques remarques du genre "_T'es génial, Sirius!", "Super idée_" et j'en passe, nous partons pour la première fois à 14 pour notre entraînement, ou plutôt, pour notre match amical.

Alors que douze balais volent autour du terrain, nos deux capitaines libèrent les balles et déclarent le commencement du match.

Immédiatement, je m'empare du Souaffle et le garde bien serré contre mes côtes. Après deux ou trois secondes de course vers les buts adverses, Melinda George, une Gryffondor, me rattrape et éclate de rire lorsqu'elle parvient à m'arracher la balle rouge. Sirius Black me rattrape à son tour et je lui adresse un regard des plus féroces avant de foncer vers ma concurrente.

Je la rattrape, mais en voulant prendre le Souaffle, je la fais tomber de son balai. Après une chute d'environ 20 mètres, elle s'écrase au sol avec un bruit sourd et hurle comme un putois.

J'atterris à ses côtés et regarde les dégâts. Vu l'os qui sort de sa chair, je dirais que je lui ai cassé une jambe. Je me relève sous les protestations des Gryffondors et me dévoue.

**Je suis désolée, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.**

**Hors de question que tu y ailles seule. Tu en profiterais pour amocher un peu plus une de nos meilleures joueuses, je viens avec toi.**

Les battements de mon coeur vont bientôt exploser mes côtes et expulser mon organe vitale en dehors de mon corps. Même si c'est à cause d'une fracture, j'allais rester plus de 30 secondes seule avec Sirius! L'occasion de...De rien en fait. Vu le regard courroucé qu'il me lance, j'hésite même à accepter sa proposition.

**Comme tu voudras, Black.**

Nous nous en allons donc à l'infirmerie, le corps de Melinda (qui est maintenant évanouie) lévitant non loin de ma baguette.

**Elle est faite en quoi ta baguette ?**

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette question, un piège? Sa coéquipière est inerte è quelques décimètres du sol par ma faute, il vient de m'envoyer promener devant plus de 10 personnes, et là il me demande de quoi est faite ma baguette comme si nous parlions du beau temps depuis une heure! Ce type est vraiment trop compliqué...

**Bois de pommier et crin de licorne, pourquoi?**

**Le crin de licorne rend les baguettes prétentieuses, il parait...**

Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite, quelle discussion inutile! Je me fiche bien de savoir ce qu'il pense du caractère de ma baguette. Et s'il s'agissait là d'un sous-entendu pour dire que j'étais prétentieuse, et bien, je pense qu'il ne sort pas de la bouche d'une personne qui peut se permettre ce genre de remarque.

**Très intéressant...**

**Tu l'as fais exprès...De faire tomber Melinda?**

**George est une petite peste sans intérêt, je ne me serais pas rabaissée à ça, Black.**

**Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que j'ai un prénom ??!**

Je tient toujours ma baguette en l'air mais me place devant Sirius, avec la ferme intention de lui dire mes quatre vérités.

Fermeté qui se ramollit lorsque je me perds dans ces magnifiques yeux d'eau, pensant à combien la vie peut être belle si on la passe avec Sirius Black.

**Avoue-le, c'est pour passer du temps avec moi que tu l'as fait tomber.**

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, il me dit ça comme si c'était une évidence, son petit sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres. Mon regard a dû trahir mes pensées.

Pour lui remettre les idИées en place, je me permets de lui donner un (très) léger coup de poing dans le ventre, découvrant ainsi des abdos durs comme de la pierre. Je dois rougir, parce qu'il sourit de plus belle. Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et retourne mon attention vers Melinda, qui flotte mollement dans les airs.

Nous franchissons en silence la porte de l'infirmerie. Je laisse tomber le plus délicatement possible (non, c'est pas vrai...) la poursuiveuse sur un des lits blancs, pendant que Sirius toque à la porte du bureau de madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci sort et, ignorant Sirius et moi-même, fixe la jeune fille allongée de ses grands yeux bruns.

**Que lui est-il arrivé?**

Elle parait à la fois inquiètée et énervée.

Sirius et moi échangeons un regard, et décidons sans parler que c'est à moi d'avouer ma faute.

Un minimum de protection ou de galanterie m'aurait bien étonnée de toute façon.

Je prends donc mon courage à deux mains, craignant les foudres de l'infirmière, qui n'ont cessé de s'abattre sur moi depuis que je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

**J'ai renversé Melinda de son balai...accidentellement.**

Un léger haussement d'épaule traverse le corps de Sirius lorsque je prononce le dernier mot, et je lui réponds par un regard désapprobateur.

**Très bien, je vais la garder. Ne comptez pas sur elle pour jouer au Quidditch cette semaine.**

Nous repartons à deux vers le parc, Sirius a l'air déçu, j'ai l'air désolé.

Pas pour cette imbécile de George, mais parce que les seules minutes que j'ai pût passer avec lui, nous nous sommes disputés.

Je le sens ruminer à côté de moi, et je ne peux pas supporter ça. A cause de moi, il avait de grandes chances de perdre son prochain match. Ok, ça nous propulserait en première place pour la coupe des quatre maisons, mais est-ce que je tiens plus à une coupe qu'à Sirius?

Non. Mais il m'est impossible de le montrer. Donc je le laisse penser que j'ai fait tomber Melinda pour les empêcher de gagner la coupe.

Lorsque nous arrivons sur le terrain de Quidditch, James et Ethan sont en train de discuter pendant que les autres joueurs volent en se passant le Souaffle et en évitant d'un air las les Cognards qui vont à leur guise dans les airs ou sur la terre. Nous rejoignons nos capitaines respectifs et c'est Ethan qui s'adresse à moi en premier.

**Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?**

**Heu...On l'a laissé là-bas pour qu'elle lui répare la fracture...**

**Elle ne peut pas jouer pendant une semaine, James!**

J'avais voulut éviter le pire, mais bien sûr Sirius devait rajouter son grain de sel...Encore une façon de me faire payer sa prochaine défaite. Je dois bien dire qu'à sa place, j'aurais fait bien pire que ça, et le connaissant, je suis étonnée de le voir garder son calme et ne pas me noyer sous ses sarcasmes. Peut-être est-il trop déçut pour ça...Ho! C'est encore pire que quand nous nous insultons!

**On va se retrouver avec notre meilleure joueuse sans entraînement pour jouer le prochain match,! Ce n'est même pas la peine de se déplacer jusqu'au terrain! On devrait déclarer forfait dès maintenant!**

Je me disais bien que le calme ne durerait pas...Je déteste ce sentiment de culpabilité, qui me suit pourtant jusqu'au soir. Je ne suis pas allée manger, inutile de me donner en spectacle devant une table entière de Gryffondor qui n'attend que mon arrivée pour cracher sa haine.

Je suis donc seule, seule avec un livre dans ma chère salle commune. Le portrait bascule et derrière lui, une paire d'yeux verts scintillants me repèrent en une poignée de secondes. Ethan s'approche de moi, une expression rassurante sur le visage.

**Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jo. Tu joues très bien, si elle trop faible**..._Il soupire et sourit_...**Elle n'a qu'à se mettre aux bavboules**.

Son sourire s'élargit et je le lui rends. Ethan est vraiment un type bien, et je le savais depuis ma première année de Quidditch.

J'avais 12 ans, lui 13, et il n'était encore que l'attrapeur de notre équipe, il m'avait tout de suite adoré, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... Les gens de Serdaigle sont vraiment les plus solidaires. Jamais Ethan ne m'aurait laissée tomber, et c'est pour ça que je le considère comme un frère.

Bref, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Ethan est monté dans son dortoir, Jane et Melvin arrivent main dans la main et me regardent d'un air faussement attristé.

**Alors, cocotte, on a cassé la jambe de la vilaine lionne?**

Melvin sourit à pleine dent, mais me fait ses yeux de cocker lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que la plaisanterie est de mauvais goût.

**Bon, je vous laisse, les filles, j'ai sommeil.**

Bien sûr, c'est complètement faux. Melvin n'est pas un couche-tôt, mais il a toujours sût laisser à Jane et à moi-même le temps nécessaire que nous avons besoin de passer "entre filles". Jane reprend son air faussement attristé une fois que son cher et tendre disparaît et me demande d'un air malicieux.

**Alors, son os sortait vraiment de son mollet?**

**Jane, je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter, là...**

**Ho, je vois...Raconte moi tout.**

J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Je réalise que je m'apprête à avouer implicitement (voir explicitement) à ma meilleure amie ce que je tente vainement de lui cacher depuis 5 ans.

Après tout, le moment est peut-être venu? Melvin n'est pas là, d'ailleurs, nous sommes complètement seules, et puis je ne peux pas garder autant de tristesse et de culpabilité en moi sans en parler avec ma meilleure amie.

Je commence donc mon récit, depuis notre arrivée sur le terrain jusqu'aux cris de Sirius à notre retour, en passant par ses remarques embarassante de l'infirmerie. Jane comprend bien sûr que je suis en train de lui raconter non seulement ce qui s'est passé, mais aussi pourquoi ça me blesse autant. Et à mon grand soulagement, elle ne se moque pas de moi, elle ne sourit même pas lorsque je lui dis que je suis sûre que Sirius comprend que je l'aime bien.

**Jo, écoute-moi**. _Elle parle d'un ton calme et rassurant qui ne lui ressemble pas_. **Je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu aurais pût m'en parler depuis toutes ces années, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché sur Melvin.**

Tout à coup, je me sentais coupable.

Est-ce un mensonge de ne rien dire?

Ou même une trahison envers sa meilleure amie?

Un manque de confiance d'avoir crût qu'elle rirait quand je lui avouerais tout?

En tout cas le mal était fait, et je souhaite de toutes mes forces que Jane n'ait pas mal prit mon silence. Je regarde mes chaussures, qui s'avèrent être passionnantes, du moins assez pour que je ne regarde pas Jane pendant qu'elle continue de me parler.

**Pour ce qui est de Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas. Si il y a bien un garçon qui change d'avis comme de chemise, c'est bien lui!**

Là, je me tourne vers elle et vois son sourire. Ce genre d'amie ne se trouve pas partout. Le genre qui guérit les blessures physiques et morales, qui pardonne les mensonges et qui garde des secrets importants.

Je reste assise sur le fauteuil mais me rapproche de Jane et la prends dans mes bras.

Jamais je ne pourrais abandonner cette meilleure amie, quoiqu'il arrive...


	3. Songe et Prédiction

**Notes de l'auteur:** Salut salut! Merci aux reviewers, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que Jo vous plait!! Je ne lui ressemble pas vraiment mais je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été une très bonne amie à moi si elle existait ailleurs que dans ma tête!! Je viens de découvrir que je m'obstine à donner des diminutifs de garçons aux filles que j'invente...A mediter. Bref, bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en review ou au prochain chapître, qui est déjà écrit (mais non, vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite...Mwahahahaha!!!!)

OooooOooooOooooO

**3. Songe et Prédiction.**

_Je suis dans une pièce immense, recouverte de marbre blanc. J'ai vraiment très froid, alors je m'approche d'une cheminée que j'aperçois soudain dans un coin de la pièce. Une pièce vraiment étrange que je ne connaissais pas avant...Sur un fauteuil, au milieu de la pièce, Jane est assise sur les genoux de Melvin et chante une berceuse pour enfants sorciers. La chanson me berce, mais je n'en comprends pas les paroles. Mes paupières commencent à se fermer, mais un autre son me parvient aux oreilles, un son beaucoup plus dure que la berceuse de Jane._

**_Joann !!!!!_**

_Quelqu'un crie mon prénom, un garçon apparemment. Je distingue sa silhouette dans le fond de la pièce mais il m'est pour l'instant impossible de savoir exactement de qui il s'agit. Je me mets à courir dans sa direction pour le rejoindre, alors que Jane et Melvin sont maintenant en train de s'embrasser et de rire.  
Le garçon se précise, je vois maintenant qu'il a à peu près mon âge et que ses cheveux sont assez longs pour recouvrir ses oreilles. C'est un brun à ce que je vois, et il porte une robe de Quidditch rouge et or. Un Gryffondor._

**_Joann, ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux te parler._**

_Je le reconnais maintenant, c'est Sirius Black. Pas le Sirius Black sarcastique qui s'adresse aux filles en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, ni le Sirius Black déçut et énervé que j'ai rencontré à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Un Sirius Black qui me sourit sincèrement. Le Sirius Black que j'ai toujours voulut connaître. Alors que je ne suis qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de son corps, il tend une main vers moi et la passe dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux, sentant la douceur de ses doigts dans mes cheveux longs et fins. Je savoure chaque seconde près de lui et enfin, quand il retire sa main et que j'ouvre les yeux..._

...Je me retrouve dans mon lit, secouée par Jane qui est en train de crier "Joyeux Noël" à qui veut l'entendre. Elle s'assoit au pied de mon lit en évitant d'écraser les cadeaux qui y sont déjà.

**Hello, jolie Jo et Joyeux Noël!**

**Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Jane.**

Je me lève et va faire un tour à la salle de bain avant de revenir découvrir mes cadeaux. Le dortoir est vide, seules Jane et moi sommes restées pour les vacances de Noël. Mes parents étant en vacances au Brésil pour étudier les scroutts à pétard de l'hémisphère sud, je ne peux pas les rejoindre...Et comme ceux de Jane sont morts il y a bien longtemps, elle reste chaque année à Poudlard pour fêter Noël.  
Je jette un coup d'oeil au lit de Jane, en face du mien.

**Tu n'as pas encore ouvert tes cadeaux?**

**Je t'attendais en fait.**

Chacune assise en tailleur sur son lit, rideaux écartés, nous ouvrons d'une main impatiente nos cadeaux de Noël. Un kit pour balais, un kit pour cirer sa baguette, un livre d'astronomie, une boîte de friandises de toutes sortes, une robe à la mode brésilienne (sincèrement trop courte pour moi!!) et une magnifique tenue de soirée étaient maintenant éparpillés au pied de mon lit. Jane avait été aussi généreusement gâtée que moi, ce qui me fit sourire de bonheur.

Une petite enveloppe frappée du sceau de Salazar Serpentard s'était mêlée à la fête, je la saisis et je l'ouvre avec précaution (Une mauvais blague des Serpentards n'était pas impossible, même si la majorité d'entre eux était partie de Poudlard pour les vacances).

_Tous les élèves restés fêter Noël à Poudlard sont conviés à prendre le thé en compagnie de leurs camarades et professeurs._

_Amicalement, Le Professeur et Directeur de Serpentard,  
Horace Slughorn._

Je m'apprête à annoncer la nouvelle à Jane mais elle me montre déjà sa propre lettre avec un air entendu lorsque je me tourne vers elle. Autour du cou, elle porte un collier d'opale, sa pierre préférée, sûrement le cadeau de Melvin. Je souris, parce que ces deux-là sont décidemment adorables.

**On y va?**

**Où ça?**

**Au club de Slug...**

J'éclate de rire. Le club de Slug est célèbre depuis des années. Slughorn adore vanter les gens qu'ils connaît et aime bien faire ami-ami avec les descendants des gens importants. Depuis notre première année, Jane et moi n'avions jamais été invitées par le maître des potions. Pas étonnant, les parents de Jane étaient des Moldus décédés dans un accident de voiture et les miens des commerçants passionnés de bêtes étranges, et en plus traîtres à leur sang.

**Pourquoi pas, on va rire.**

Je n'apprécie pas cette façon de se pavaner qu'a Slughorn, mais si il me trouvait exceptionnelle en quelque chose cette après-midi, j'avais une chance d'être aussi chouchoutée en cours de potions que Lily Evans, et donc d'avoir plus de chance à mes BUSE.  
La journée passe calmement, et nous alternons, Melvin, Jane et moi recherches à la bibliothèque, repas, sieste et boules de neige.

Nous ne sommes bien sûr pas les seuls à être restés pour les vacances, les maraudeurs sont là aussi (mis à part Peter, j'ignore pourquoi), deux Poufsouffles dont un garçon particulièrement idiot et une Serpentard. De quoi profiter du château sans être dérangé, il suffisait de savoir éviter Rusard et son détestable matou...Nous nous retrouvions tous les trois, à la chaleur du feu de la cheminée de notre salle commune. Je dévore mon bouquin sur l'astronomie pendant que Melvin et Jane ne cessent de se remercier mutuellement de leurs cadeaux de Noël. J'entends l'horloge qui est pendue au mur sonner 17 heures et je me retourne vers Jane. A ma grande surprise, Melvin, lui, ne se lève pas, et nous regarde d'un air plutôt surprit.  
Ma meilleure amie et moi échangeons un regard, gênées de penser que Melvin n'a peut-être pas été invité. Voyant que Jane ne peut se résoudre à lui en parler, je me charge du sale boulot, comme d'habitude.

**Heu...Melvin, tu n'as pas été invité au Club de Slug?**

Un sourire amer traverse les lèvres d'habitude franches du jeune Serdaigle. Je commence à devenir triste et je me demande si on ne devrait pas rester avec lui au lieu d'aller prendre le thé avec toute une bande d'hypocrites.

**Bien sûr que si, il m'a invité cet abruti de Slughorn, mais je ne compte pas prendre le thé avec lui. Vous voulez y aller, vous?**

Je vois dans le regard de Jane qu'elle doute de la véracité des propos de Melvin. Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel en voyant l'air de chien battu de sa petite amie et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Si tu as envie d'y aller, c'est okay Janny.**

Jane sourit, et acquiesça. Je connais tout de Jane, mais tout le monde peut lire dans son regard ou dans ses gestes qu'elle aimait Melvin Boots plus que tout. Ils représentent tous les deux le petit couple d'adolescents parfait. Jamais de disputes, aucune vulgarité (pas en public du moins, mais moi, j'ai le droit de connaître tous les détails croustillants bien sûr!), un amour pur et sincère, pas de cachotteries banales, encore moins d'infidélité. Bref, de quoi être jalousés par n'importe quelle fille de 15 ans...Sauf moi.

Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé avoir la même relation avec Sirius Black (et non, en deux mois, je ne l'ai pas oublié...), mais je n'ai jamais envié le bonheur sentimentale de mes amis...Ni d'une autre personne d'ailleurs. De plus, depuis quelques jours (et pour autant), Sirius sort avec une Poufsouffle hautaine et désagréable qui s'appelle Cynthia. Une grande blonde aux yeux noirs, parfaitement idiote et insipide à mon goût.

Peu importe, nous descendons maintenant de notre tour pour aller dans le bureau de Slughorn, où devait à coup sûr se dérouler la petite réunion. Nous toquons trois coups une fois arrivés devant sa porte, un peu essoufflés et très amusés. Slughorn vient nous ouvrir, et il fait tous les efforts du monde pour nous accueillir chaleureusement, bien qu'il ne connaisse même pas nos noms de famille.  
Tout le monde est là, depuis Dumbledore jusqu'à Hagrid, le Garde-chasse, en passant par Binns et les maraudeurs. Tout le monde a l'air exaspéré par autant de vantardises et de zèle, mis à part Slughorn, et Dumbledore, qui semble amusé par cette mascarade.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, alors que je suis prête à m'endormir, assise sur mon fauteuil de tweed vert, tout le monde se lève et se dit au revoir, sous les commentaires du Directeur de Serpentard qui regrette amèrement que sa petite festivité prenne fin aussi rapidement.

Nous sortons du bureau derrière les maraudeurs, qui nous ignorent totalement depuis qu'ils ont perdu le match contre Poufsouffle par ma faute. Je repense au rêve que j'ai fait et ma gorge se serre, suivie de près par l'affolement de mon rythme cardiaque. Alors que mon bien aimé s'éloigne en compagnie de son groupe d'amis et de sa greluche du jour, je sens la main de Jane sur mon épaule, discrète et compatissante.

Tout à coup, juste derrière nous, j'entends une voix de femme prononcer mon nom, une voix rauque et saccadée que je ne connais pas...Je me retourne plus vite que la lumière, et découvre à quelques centimètres de mon visage celui d'une femme que je connais pourtant bien, et ce depuis 2 ans, bientôt 3. Il s'agit d'Estrella Longuevue, qui enseigne depuis bien longtemps la divination à Poudlard. C'est une femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'un bleu presque violet tellement il est foncé. Comme toutes les prophétesses, Longuevue est une personne assez étrange et mystique, mais ses prophéties se sont toujours réalisées d'après ce que je sais, et ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui enjolive ses dons.

**_Joann, voilà maintenant cinq cycles que tu cherches et que tu cours,  
Mais bientôt tu trouveras ce que tu convoites.  
Alors que dehors le froid envahira les plaines,  
Tu seras plus heureuse que jamais, Auprès de celui dont tu rêvais._**

Je ne parle pas, ne bouge pas, ne respire pas.  
Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette prophétie? Depuis quand les prophétesses s'attardent sur des amourettes d'adolescents, et surtout, pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça en public?

Une chance que les maraudeurs soient hors de notre vue car je suis tellement rouge que je pourrais servir de phare au port d'Alexandrie. Alors que Longuevue s'en va comme si de rien était, je reste plantée là, Jane et Melvin pouffant à mes côtés. Quand je me retourne vers eux, je suis sûrement pâle comme un linge car Jane me demande sur un ton plus sérieux si je me sens bien. Je lui réponds que oui, mais je ne suis pas vraiment là, je reste choquée et énervée par le petit numéro de Longuevue.

Lorsque nous sommes revenus à la salle commune, je vais directement me coucher. Hors de question que je participe au banquet ou à n'importe quelle autre joyeuserie alors que je viens de faire l'objet d'une prophétie. (Une prophétie des plus banales, certes, mais profondément vexantes). Quelques heures après le thé collectif, alors que Jane et Melvin ne sont toujours pas revenus du banquet de Noël, je commence à me calmer et à analyser le contenu de cette prophétie de pacotille...En fait, je n'ai pas enregistré les paroles, tout ce qui m'a frappé, c'est "Tu trouveras ce que tu cherche" ou la phrase du même type qui a clôt la prédiction.

Au bout d'un intense quart d'heure de reflexion, je me souviens des paroles de la vieille folle, (étrange comme la mémoire est vaste, n'est-ce pas?) "Alors que dehors le froid envahira les plaines, tu seras plus heureuse que jamais auprès de celui dont tu rêvais". A première vue, il n'y a aucun mystère caché là-dessous, elle aurait aussi bien pût me dire de but en blanc "Cet hiver, tu deviendras la petite amie de Sirius Black"... En tout cas, si c'était vrai, mes rêves vont bientôt se réaliser...Sur ce, je m'endormis paisiblement, ne pensant alors qu'à mon hiver romantique en compagnie de Sirius Black.

Je fais une nouvelle fois le même rêve, mais Sirius et moi portons des capes blanches, et étrangement, il me semble que ses yeux ne sont plus bleus...Peut-être est-ce un point final à l'ancienne idée que je me faisais de Sirius Black...


	4. Moins une

_Merci aux reviewers ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que vous aimez la fic, j'espère que ce sera le cas de ce nouveau chapître!!_

* * *

**4. Moins une**

Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, c'est le réveil qui me réveille. Le jour de la rentrée. Comme c'est désagréable de penser aux cours après les vacances (ne serait-ce que deux semaines de vacances...)! J'ouvre mes paupières, et la Jane que je vois me semble bien énervée. Elle est déjà habillée, et occupée à plier et déplier les mêmes robes plusieurs fois de suite. Je passe en position assise, bien décidée à me réveiller complètement avant de parler à Jane. Elle ne s'énerve pas souvent, mais quand c'est le cas, elle est à prendre avec des pincettes.

Je me lève de mon lit, cherchant mon équilibre, et enfile une robe de chambre de Poudlard. En passant près de mon amie, je lui caresse les cheveux sans dire un mot, elle ne me repousse pas mais ne m'adresse pas la parole. Dans la salle de bain, je prends mon temps, en espérant que ma Janny sera calmée à mon retour. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, quand je ressurgis dans notre dortoir, elle sanglote, la tête dans ses mains, assise sur mon lit. En meilleure amie modèle, je m'approche d'elle et lui prend les mains. Elle lève un visage rouge et mouillé, bien moins joli que celui qu'elle me montre d'habitude.

**Hey, Janny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure, les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues déjà trempées. Ses cheveux bruns sont aussi bouclés que les miens sont lisses, et ses yeux aussi verts que les miens bleus. Nous ne nous sommes jamais ressemblées...Ce n'est pas plus mal, nous sommes déjà identiques sur beaucoup de plans.

**C'est...**_elle retient un sanglot_...**C'est Melvin.**

Vous me direz, j'aurais dût m'en douter, un couple se dispute forcément, et il fallait bien que Melvin soit à l'origine d'un chagrin un jour ou l'autre. Dans le fond, ce n'est pas faux, mais Melvin n'est pas du tout le genre de garçon qu'on imagine à l'origine d'un coeur brisé...Plutôt le genre à se faire briser le coeur, en fait...Peu importe qui ait raison ou tort, pour l'instant je suis accroupie devant ma meilleure amie, plus bouleversée que jamais, et il est de mon devoir de la consoler coûte que coûte.

**Raconte moi tout, Janny.**

Lorsqu'on se trouve dans la situation de Janny, raconter est la dernière chose dont on a envie, parce que généralement, ça fait revenir les larmes de plus belle. Oui, mais quand on est dans ma situation, entendre l'histoire exacte est indispensable, on ne console pas quelqu'un sur du vent, mais sur des faits concrets, même dans le monde des sorciers.

**Il...Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas indispensable pour lui...Et qu'il trouverait facilement une fille plus respectueuse et moins ingrate...**

Irrespectueuse et ingrate? Ca ne correspond pas du tout à la Jane que je connais. En même temps, de telles remarques ne correspondent pas du tout au langage habituel de Melvin. En y réfléchissant bien, il est vrai que Jane pouvait parfois faire des remarques blessantes, alors que ce n'était pas du tout son intention...Un peu comme moi. Le mieux dans ces cas là, c'est d'essayer de remonter à la source de la dispute, histoire de savoir qui a raison ou tort.

**Janny...**_cette fois c'est moi qui parle d'une voix douce et calme..._**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a dit ça, vous vous étiez disputé?**

Elle ne répond pas. C'est comme un aveu entre nous, implicite mais pourtant clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je la prends dans mes bras pour la rassurer, si c'est vraiment de sa faute, Melvin saura lui pardonner, il a un coeur en or.  
Après l'avoir conduit à la salle de bain, où elle s'est rafraîchit le visage, nous descendons en cours d'histoire de la magie, le petit-déjeuner est terminé depuis longtemps.  
Binns semblait encore plus ennuyeux, aujourd'hui...Ses cours auraient pût être passionnants, car l'histoire du monde magique est importante à mes yeux, mais la façon qu'il a de la déblatérer la rendait profondément soporifique. De plus, la vue de ma chère Janny aussi déprimée me rend encore plus triste. Le repas n'est pas plus agréable. Jane ne parle pas et sourit difficilement à mes nombreuses blagues. Melvin, quant à lui, est assis à l'autre bout de la table, et il ne finit même pas son plat de rost-beef avant de quitter la table. Je me sens terriblement mal, mon regard est perdu dans le vide.  
Quand je reprends mes esprits, je suis seule à la table des Serdaigle, seule avec Ethan.

**Hey, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle, Jo.**

Il sourit mais semble passablement inquiet. Quand à moi, je découvre une Grande Salle vide, et me demande comment j'ai pût rêver éveillée aussi longtemps. Apparemment, Jane est partie sans moi, comme tous les élèves et professeurs, sauf Ethan.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

Je regrette immédiatement ce que j'ai dit...Quelqu'un a attendu que je daigne sortir de mon demi-coma et me réveille gentiment, et forcément, la seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est l'agresser. Ethan me sourit, un sourire aussi doux et sincère qu'il est possible d'en faire. J'adore ce garçon, c'est un ami fantastique et il est presque aussi drôle que moi...En tout cas c'est ce que je lui fais croire.

**Je suis allé voler un peu, et j'ai oublié mon sac dans la Grande Salle. Quand je suis revenu, tu étais seule et...comateuse. Alors je t'ai réveillé.**

Je lui souris et le remercies du mieux que je peux, alors que je pense en fait à ma Jane. Une chance que nous n'avions pas de cours cette après-midi, parce que je crois que j'étais bonne pour une retenue. Ethan et moi retournons ensemble à notre salle commune, en profitant pour parler Quidditch et pronostics sur le match le plus proche...Gryffondor-Serpentard. Après avoir trouvé l'énigme du portrait, nous entrons dans notre salle chaude et confortable, où je trouve Jane étendue sur un sofa. En un regard, Ethan et moi nous comprenons, il ne prononce pas un mot et se dirige vers le dortoir des garçons. Moi, je m'approche de Jane doucement et m'assois près d'elle.

**Janny-Jane...Lève toi ma grande.**

C'est fou, ils s'aiment depuis quatre ans, et même cinq maintenant. Ils se font confiance, et pourtant, une aussi petite dispute, une banalité, les rend complètement malades tous les deux. Si c'est comme ça que ça se passe, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir moi aussi être une cible de cupidon. Jane se met assise et me prend dans ses bras. Il est rare que nous nous montrons notre affection autrement que par des blagues ou des mots gentils. Excepté lorsqu'une de nous deux n'allaient pas bien, un cas d'urgence est un cas d'urgence.

**Je suis une larve...un veracrasse...**

Je ris, évidement, mais ça ne remonte pas le morale de ma meilleure amie. C'est là que je réalise où elle la solution au problème "Melvin" (je baptise toujours les problèmes). Bien sûr, il ne s'agit pas d'un quelconque plan destiné à la jeter dans les bras du premier venu (imaginez que le premier venu soi Sirius!!). Je suis convaincue en mon for intérieur de la sincérité de l'amour qui existe entre Melvin et Jane, et je ne peux pas prendre l'initiative de le détruire, je ne suis pas Merlin!

**Je sais ce qu'il te faut, Janny-Jane, une excursion nocturne comme au bon vieux temps!**

**Ho, je ne sais pas si je suis d'humeur à faire la folle dans les couloirs.**

**Qui te demande de faire la folle dans les couloirs? On va aller prendre l'air dans le parc. Et puis, personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, miss.**

Elle me sourit, et voir son visage s'éclairer enfin est comme une bouffée d'oxygène. C'est décidé, ce soir, nous irons dans le parc. La journée passe plutôt vite, nous n'avons aucun cours l'après-midi mais un devoir de potion à terminer, Felix Felicis. Sympa comme potion, mais interdite dans tous les domaines où elle pourrait être utile. Une fois notre ventre plein et la nuit tombée, Jane n'est pas vraiment joyeuse, mais ses yeux ne sont plus aussi embués et elle arrive à me faire un sourire presque convaincant. Nous attendons donc patiemment l'heure du crime, minuit. Quand l'horloge sonne le douzième coup, nous descendons dans un silence parfait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée du château. Bien sûr nos yeux vont d'un côté à l'autre, parfois un bruit suspect nous fait tourner la tête un peu trop vite pour nos vertèbres, et nous marquons quelques pauses destinées à la vérification des lieux.

Nous arrivons à sortir dans le parc sans trop de peine, et nous nous dirigeons instinctivement vers le lac, notre lieu de prédilection. Assises en tailleur après avoir lancé sur le sol un sortilège de sèche-neige, nous commençons une discussion des plus intéressantes sur les êtres de l'eau. J'adore ces créatures, mais la discussion doit vite prendre fin. Dès que nous nous approchons d'un peu trop près des rapports mâles-femelles, je sans la gorge de mon amie se nouer et j'entends ses canaux lacrimaux crier grâce. Je préfère donc à la discussion la détente et la méditation, une nuit de nouvelle lune y est toujours propice.

Alors que je me perds dans des pensées plus romantiques les unes que les autres, j'entends un bruit étrange, ou plutôt, assourdissant. Jane et moi nous regardons l'espace d'une demi seconde et courrons à couvert, utilisant comme protection un petit buisson tout à fait charmant. Nous marchons ainsi cachées jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt (même si elle ne nous inspire pas confiance, ça vaut mieux que de passer à découvert et d'être attrapées par Rusard). Mais avant que nous arrivions à destination, une voix étonnamment rauque nous vient aux oreilles. Voix qui paraît chanter. En écoutant un peu mieux, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'Hagrid, le Garde-chasse. Il n'est pas méchant mais quand il a un coup dans le nez, il croit dur comme ferme au règlement et serait prêt à nous livrer à Dumbledore.  
Je peux maintenant voir le demi- géant, il s'approche de plus en plus de notre cachette, lorsque j'entends quelqu'un d'autre.

**Psssst!**

Ma tête se tourne immédiatement vers la forêt, et j'y vois James Potter qui nous fait signe d'approcher. Malgré mon manque de confiance en les maraudeurs, nous sommes dans la même galère, et je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'entraîne donc Jane avec moi et nous rejoignons fébrilement les quatre garçons.  
Arrivées à destination, James nous fait signe de nous taire, puis nous met une cape sur la tête. En y regardant de plus près, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'une véritable cape d'invisibilité.  
Sirius y entre avec nous, et nous fait signe de continuer vers la forêt. Nous marchons donc jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions suffisamment loin pour être hors du champ de vision du gardien des clefs. Il repart ensuite chercher James, Peter et Remus avec la cape, nous laissant seules dans la forêt au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être une belle beuverie, au vu des bouteilles de vin d'elfes et de whisky pur feu. Je lève les yeux au ciel, je reconnais bien là les maraudeurs.  
Une ou deux minutes plus tard, le reste de la joyeuse bande nous rejoint, et nous nous asseyons tous en ronde sur le sol. Nous ne chuchotons pas puisque nous sommes largement assez cachés par la forêt, et nous ne craignons pas la présence de bêtes sauvages. Du moins, Jane et moi ne la craignons pas grâce à la présence des maraudeurs.

**Il était moins une. Alors les filles, on se ballade?**

Remus Lupin avait l'air en forme ce soir, ce qui le changeait de la tête de malade qu'il affichait parfois, une santé fragile, paraît-il...Largement aussi mignon que ses deux compères, Remus est bien moins sûr de lui, et donc un peu plus attachant. Je lui souris et réponds poliment (pour une fois).

**On avait envie de prendre un bol d'air...**

Sirius se met à me sourire et me tend une bouteille de whisky. Bien sûr j'aime ça, pourtant je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en boire et hésite un peu à la prendre. Voyant qu'il insiste, je saisis la bouteille et vois Jane en faire autant avec celle que lui tend James. Nous trinquons à la liberté et buvons presque d'une traite le liquide ambré. Pour une jeune fille qui n'en a pas l'habitude, le whisky pur feu peut se faire sentir très vite, et d'une manière radicale.

Alors que nous rions avec les maraudeurs, une sensation délicieusement enivrante s'empare de mon corps au fur et à mesure que je bois.  
Je dois bien avouer que j'étais loin de me douter que les maraudeurs étaient aussi sympas. Après avoir plus que largement dépassé le taux d'alcool que peuvent supporter nos corps, nous nous levons tant bien que mal et décidons de rendre à la forêt et à ses habitants ce qui leur appartient. Bien sûr nous emportons avec nous les bouteilles et les restes de nourriture que Sirius et James ont prit en cuisine avant leur petite escapade.

Pour le retour, même scénario, Sirius nous ramène puis retourne chercher ses amis. Nous montons ainsi tous ensemble les escaliers farceurs du château, guettant Rusard derrière chaque tableau. Si l'alcool nous rend plus drôle et paranoïaques, il a aussi l'avantage de faire disparaître notre timidité, ou nos angoisses.

Alors que nous montons les escaliers, je rate une marche et manque de peu une chute risquée. Heureusement, Sirius me rattrape in extremis. Les autres sont trop émêchés pour se rendre compte que nous ne les suivons plus. Nous, nous sommes écroulés de rire, un rire fou et incontrôlable. Alors que je m'apprête à reprendre mon ascension, Sirius me prend la main et arrête de rire, un sourire divinement flou pendu à ses lèvres.

**J'ai adoré cette soirée, Joann.**

Quelques mots qui finissent l'extermination de ma timidité enfantine. Je suis une marche au-dessus de lui, ce qui me donne l'impression que nous faisons la même taille. Je sens son visage s'approcher du mien lentement, et son souffle chaud et irrégulier me donne un frisson adorable. Alors que nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, une voix retentit pour gâcher cet instant précieux. Peter Pettigrow est en haut des escaliers.

**Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? On va se faire attraper par Rusard.**

Sirius me sourit toujours, de là-haut personne ne peut voir s'il est près de moi ou non. Il lâche ma main et me fait signe de monter les marches. J'obéis sagement, déçue que cette merveilleuse soirée se finisse ainsi. Ils nous raccompagnent jusqu'à notre salle commune et nous lancent un au revoir des plus étranges, leurs voix valsant comme celles des petits garçons qui n'ont pas encore mué.

Je rentre dans le dortoir le plus discrètement possible, suivie par Jane qui ne cesse de pouffer de rire. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et me couche encore habillée. J'entends résonner dans ma tête la dernière phrase que m'a dit Sirius Black, et je m'endors en sentant son souffle chaud sur mon visage, comme s'il s'apprêtait encore à m'embrasser.


	5. Au Vainqueur le Coeur

5. Au vainqueur le coeur 

Trois semaines ont passé depuis notre inoubliable soirée avec les maraudeurs. Depuis, bien des choses ont changé au château, surtout au niveau relationnel. Depuis cette soirée, les maraudeurs, Jane et moi-même entretenons des rapports...(Pas amicaux, n'exagérons rien)...bien moins tendus qu'auparavant. Nous nous saluons à chaque rencontre et il arrive même que nous passions quelques minutes ensemble durant les heures où nous n'avons pas cours.

Jane et moi sommes bien sûr ravies de ce changement (surtout moi en fait), mais il n'est pas du goût de la plupart des filles du château...On se demande bien pourquoi...Peu importe, tout ce qui compte, c'est que je suis de plus en plus proche de Sirius Black (non, l'alcool n'a pas effacé les souvenirs délicieux de la soirée que nous avons passé ensemble) et que Melvin et Jane sont maintenant réconciliés.

Apparemment, leur dispute était dû à une remarque blessante que Jane aurait fait par rapport au cadeau de Noël que Melvin lui avait fait...Elle a finit par s'excuser alors que Melvin commençait à croire que ses relations avec certains Gryffondor n'étaient pas qu'amicales. Bien sûr, le bon Melvin a pardonné sa dulcinée et ils ont pû recommencer leurs interminables marques d'affections publiques, pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Andrea Gorron et de Charlotte Minthmap, qui s'étaient fait une joie d'apprendre cette rupture.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. En particulier lorsque ce matin dans mon courrier, je découvris une lettre signée "_Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver_" (remarquez l'ordre dans lequel les noms ont été écris, c'est Sirius qui a fait cette lettre, j'en suis certaine) m'indiquant que Jane, Melvin et moi étions conviés à passé notre samedi après-midi avec les maraudeurs, si nous le souhaitions.

Arrivées à samedi, excitées comme des puces, Jane et moi, après avoir partagé un déjeuner succulent avec Melvin, sommes en train de nous préparer dans la salle de bain de notre dortoir. Se préparer pour une heure de discussion dans le parc ? Je comprends que ça puisse paraître bizarre, et voilà une explication que toute jeune fille de 15 ans comprendra:  
Je devais obligatoirement faire un effort de présentation, puisque j'allais voir Sirius et passer avec lui une après-midi entière. En ce qui concerne Jane, elle se fiche bien d'être présentable devant les maraudeurs, puisqu'elle sait que Melvin l'aime "au naturel", et qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte. Oui, mais si je suis la seule pomponnée, et que ma meilleure amie se pointe en robe déchirée ou encore décoiffée, tout le monde va s'apercevoir que c'est pour plaire que je me suis préparée...

Donc nous en sommes là, maquillées et coiffées, mais pas trop, descendant les escaliers devant Melvin qui ne cesse de s'émerveiller à la vue de sa chérie. Au rez-de-chaussée, nous retrouvons les quatre maraudeurs avec qui nous avions rendez-vous.

**Hey, salut!**

Mon coeur recommence à battre plus fort que je ne le souhaite quand je m'approche de Sirius. Il porte une robe neuve apparemment, et il est plus décoiffé que jamais. James et Remus me font la bise, puis c'est à son tour de me saluer, et sa bise se rapproche plus de deux baisers brûlant qu'il dépose tendrement sur mes joues.

Nous partons en direction du portail du château. En effet, aujourd'hui, une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard a été organisée par le collège. Les uns après les autres, nous montrons rapidement nos autorisations signées au vieux Rusard, qui est en train de marmonner dans sa barbe.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous dirigeons vers les _Trois Balais_, un des pubs les plus appréciés du village sorcier. Rosmerta prend notre commande quelques minutes après notre arrivée, et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec les bièraubeurre que nous avions sagement commandé. (Il ne faudrait pas inquieter nos professeurs, assis deux tables plus loin, ni leur donner des raisons de penser que nous sommes atteint par l'alcoolisme juvénile). Melvin et Jane, aussi collés-serrés qu'à leur habitudes, sont assis en face de moi, et à côté d'eux Peter fait une moue désagréable, je me fiche de savoir pourquoi. Quand à moi, je me suis installée à la place la plus proche de la fenêtre, à côté de Sirius qui me sépare de Lupin.

Nous trinquons et buvons nos choppes. Je passe discrètement ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure pour en faire disparaître les restes de mousse blanchâtre, et je me rends compte que Sirius m'observe en souriant. Je feins de ne pas le voir, et entame une discussion des plus intéressantes avec James, qui a ajouté une chaise au coin de la table pour pouvoir s'asseoir avec nous.

**Alors, James, tu penses avoir assez préparé tes joueurs au match de mardi?**

James enlève ses lunettes rondes et sourit en les frottant avec le tissu de sa robe.

**Fais-moi confiance, Jo, nous allons écraser ces fichus Serpentard comme nous l'avons fait avec ton équipe.**

Tout le monde ricane à part moi, je suis tentée de faire une de mes célèbres grimaces mais je me retiens (présence de Sirius oblige) et lui adresse le geste le plus vulgaire que mon majeur est capable de faire. Pour toute réponse, le capitaine des Gryffondor m'adresse un clin d'oeil rieur. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, des cours, de Severus, de la _"fabuleuse_" Lily, des nombreuses conquêtes de Sirius (et là, je dois dire qu'il m'est difficile de me contrôler), jusqu'à ce que nous en venions à parler de moi...Exactement le sujet que je veux éviter. Dommage.

**Au fait, Stanhope, tu as quel âge ?**

**J'ai quinze ans, sombre crétin, comme vous tous**, _bien sûr mon insulte est ponctuée d'un sourire angélique, ce n'est qu'une farce innocente, pas une agression._

**Je te signale que Sirius, Remus et moi avons seize ans ma grande**. _James Potter ne délaisse donc jamais son stupide sourire? Il me fait doucement rire._

**Jolie-Jo aussi a seize ans en plus, hein?**

Jane se tourne vers moi et comprend qu'elle a utilisé le surnom le plus stupide du monde devant les maraudeurs lorsque les quatre garçons se mettent à pouffer. Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de se moquer de moi et enchaîne tout de suite en répondant à Jane.

**Je n'aurais seize ans que lundi, Jane.**

**Allons, Jolie-Jo, ne chipote pas pour trois jours. Nous allons tous fêter ça ensemble lundi soir, tiens.**

C'est Sirius qui lance l'idée, et je ne peux retenir un sourire lorsque nos yeux se croisent. Comment peut-il être aussi détestable que désirable? Il me rend vraiment folle ce Sirius Black.

Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être promené dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, nous nous retrouvons tous dans nos salles communes respectives...Enfin, moi je suis seule, Melvin et Jane sont dans le dortoir des garçons...Bref. Ca me laisse le temps de repenser aux évènements de la journée, et à la fête de lundi soir en l'honneur de mes seize ans. Seize ans...Plus que douze mois et trois jours avant que je ne sois majeur...A moi Transplanage, indépendance et beuverie en public, la vie d'adulte est parsemée de merveilles dont on se lasse trop vite. Fatiguée, je pousse mon chat Syanne de mes genoux, ignorant le regard méprisant qu'il me jette, et retourne à mon dortoir. Là, je m'endors bien plus vite que ce que je pensais, imaginant une fois de plus les heures folles que je pourrais passer avec le bourreau des coeurs de Gryffondor.

Lundi, c'est à la hâte que nous sortons de nos cours et nous rendons dans la Grande Salle pour y dîner. Lorsque nous entrons bruyamment, Jane et moi, Dumbledore est en train de faire un de ses soporifiques discours en nous rappelant combien les consignes de sécurité de Rusard doivent être respectées. J'hausse les épaules ostensiblement, déclenchant des ricanements à la fois à la table des aigles et à celle des lions, où Sirius m'observe d'un air rêveur...Etrange.

Nous dévorons donc le contenu de nos plats comme des morts de faim, puis nous partons à nouveau dans notre salle commune, où l'opération _"préparation_" reprend sa place. Je maquille mes yeux pour les rendre charbonneux, mais laisse le reste de mon visage nu, mes joues et ma bouche sont naturellement teintées d'un rose poudré assez craquant d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit.

Nous retrouvons Melvin, puis les maraudeurs, un peu avant que l'horloge ne sonne vingt-trois heures. Nous partons tous les sept dans les couloirs à pas de loup, pour arriver dans les couloirs du septième étage. Nous nous arrêtons devant un pan de mur vide, et je cherche à comprendre pourquoi James est si concentré. Voyant me désarroi, Sirius s'approche doucement de moi et me chuchote une réponse à l'oreille.

**C'est la salle sur demande, tu as du en entendre parler?**

J'acquiesce sans lui répondre, son souffle chaud dans mon oreille m'ayant passablement déstabilisée. Effectivement, j'avais entendu parler de la salle sur demande, comme tout le monde à Poudlard, je suppose. J'ignorais cependant qu'elle était réelle, et je suis abasourdie lorsqu'une grande porte de bois apparaît devant nous et que Sirius m'y entraîne par la main ( Merlin!).

A l'intérieur, des dizaines de poufs et de sofas se côtoient, au centre un jet de confettis magiques est activé, et des paquets de bonbons et de whisky pur feu sont étalés sur de longues tables qui ressemblent fortement à celles de la Grande Salle.  
Je me laisse mollement tomber sur un sofa, et Sirius (évidemment) prend place à mes côtés. Il m'adresse son sourire le plus charmeur, auquel je réponds avec mon plus coquin, puis ma vision est brouillée par deux mains qui cachent mes yeux.

**Qui c'est?**

Je balance mon bras au-dessus de ma tête pour toucher celui qui m'a privé d'un instant magique, et attrape sans surprise une paire de lunettes rondes.

**Franchement James, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire?**

Il enlève ses mains et ébouriffe mes cheveux. Suit un ricanement partagé avec Sirius.

**Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu deviendrais trop mature pour nous, Jo?**

Je rougis comme une petite fille mais gratifie mon nouvel ami d'une réplique cinglante comme je les aime.

**Ca fait bien longtemps que je suis plus mature que vous, James. D'ailleurs le contraire m'aurait inquiété...**

**Ne me vouvoies pas, Jolie-Jo, nous nous connaissons maintenant.**

Je ris et lui jette une dragée à la tête. Nous passons une excellente soirée, et dire que nous sommes éméchés serait un euphémisme navrant. Sirius, un verre à la main, a la tête posée sur mon épaule et James chantonne une affreuse chanson dont le héros est un véracrasse orphelin. Lorsque les effets de l'alcool commencent à se dissiper, Melvin suggère sagement que nous prenions tous le chemin de nos dortoirs.

Je me lève lentement, puis tend ma main vers Sirius, qui est maintenant étalé de tout son long sur le sofa de velours rouge. Il l'attrape, et je le tire de toutes mes forces. Lorsqu'il se met debout, nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et j'ai l'étrange impression que son regard est parfaitement lucide en cet instant. N'y prêtant guère attention (mon taux d'alcool est vraiment élevé ce soir!) je suis mes camarades qui sortent dans une file indienne un peu ratée de la salle sur demande. Aucun bruit ne vient troubler le calme du château, même Rusard et son chat dorment profondément à 5 heures du matin.

Nous arrivons tant bien que mal devant la salle commune de la maison de Rowena, où les maraudeurs ont tenu une fois de plus à nous accompagner, et ce malgré la présence de Melvin. Tous en nous faisant des bises en guise d'au revoir, ils nous lancent un dernier mot.

**Bonne nuit, tout le monde!**

**Bonne nuit les gars!**

Je vais immédiatement me coucher, en me disant que le lendemain après-midi, je soutiendrais fermement Gryffondor dans leur match contre les Serpentard, en espérant que Sirius et James se soient remis de leur gueule de bois d'ici là.

* * *

Le lendemain après midi, après que Pomfresh ait vu sept élèves défiler innocemment pour quémander une potion contre le mal de tête, Jane et moi revêtons des accoutrements indignes de notre maison. Echarpes rouges prêtées par les maraudeurs (Sirius m'a donné la sienne, il me l'a même passé autour du cou tendrement quand j'ai dit que j'avais froid ce matin...Je l'adore) et tout l'attirail des fidèles supporters de Gryffondor. 

Lorsque quinze heures sonnent, nous dévalons les marches de notre tour et marchons rapidement dans le parc, en direction du stade où s'attroupent les élèves vêtus de vert ou de rouge. Ces deux couleurs ne vont vraiment pas ensemble, elles sont même diamétralement opposées, peut-être que c'était le désir des fondateurs...Je trouve ça dommage. Même si il faut bien le dire, les Serpentards sont de vrais chiens.

L'équipe de Gryffondor est devant l'entrée du stade, paradant des paons. Je rit et Jane m'accompagne. Melvin n'a pas pû venir aujourd'hui. Je dois dire que s'il tient mieux l'alcool que nous en soirée, ses reveils sont bien plus flous. Dommage. Jane et moi nous approchons donc des joueurs. Quelqu'un cours vers moi à toute vitesse, ses cheveux bruns volants au vent, et me serre dans ses bras avec une force relevant presque de la tentative d'homicide, James Potter (**note de l'auteur**: _mwahahahaha je m'aime quand je fais ça_). Je me dégage de son étreinte et lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule, le mieux que je puisse faire en matière de cntact physique, Lily Evans est assise à quelques mètres et semble veiller au grain.

C'est au tour de Sirius de me prendre dans ses bras. Son étreinte est tellement différente de celle de Potter. James m'a enlacé comme...Comme on enlace un pote avant un match, pour se donner du courage etc...Alors que Sirius, lui, il m'enlace comme...Comme un homme enlace une femme, en fait. Ses mains ne se ruent pas sur mon dos, elle caressent discrètement mon ventre avant de se nouer dans mes reins. Moi je passe mes bras sur son dos, et je frissone quand je le sens jouer de ses muscles pour mieux m'attraper. Mes mains restent sur ses épaules, mais s'agrippent à sa robe de Quidditch pendant que je loge mon nez dans son cou. Je l'entends murmurer.

**Souhaite moi bonne chance.**

Et moi, toujours aussi féminine et romantique, je lui réponds d'une voix mielleuse.

**Attends, tu plaisante là j'espère?**

Son corps se secoue, je le sens rire doucement, il donne un minuscule baiser à mes cheveux puis s'en va vers les maraudeurs. Je lève les yeux au ciel sous les clins d'oeil appuyés de James et les gloussements insupportables de Jane. Quand Melvin n'est pas là, elle est vraiment casse-pieds.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane et moi nous mélangeons aux lions, dont quelques filles entament un chant d'encouragement pour l'équipe, ou plutôt, pour James et Sirius, à voir les paroles...Je me contrôle, et j'arrive même à en rire...Jaune, mais j'en ris. Après quelques secondes d'attente, les deux équipes entrent sur le terrain. D'abord les Serpentards, puis les Gryffondors, sous les hurlements de leurs supporters et les sifflements de leurs adversaires respectifs.

J'adore quand la foule hurle mon nom, surtout quand je viens de marquer un but. C'est grisant de savoir qu'un quart au moins du collège a les yeux bloqués sur moi, et attend avidement de me voir lancer le Souaffle à travers les grands cercles d'or. Je sais que Sirius éprouve la même chose, il adore qu'on le regarde, qu'on l'acclame, et il adore que les filles le vénèrent...Ca fait aussi son charme, quelque part...

Au bout de quelques minutes de jeu, Serpentard marque un premier but, mais il est refusé par l'arbitre pour Tassebut. Ces Serpentards sont vraiment des abrutis, ils devraient savoir qu'entrer à plusieurs sur la surface de but est totlement interdit...Et le pire c'est qu'ils s'accusent les uns les autres au lieu de jouer la solidarité...Gryffondor bénéficie d'un tir, que Sirius marque sans problème. Mes jambes me soulèvent malgré moi et j'hurle en même temps que les Gryffondors. Sirius fait des loopings avant d'aller se replacer sur le terrain, maintenant décidé à marquer un maximum de but.

Alors que le score 50-30 est en faveur de Gryffondor, les frères Blacks (Regulus est aussi poursuiveur dans son équipe) se donnent en spectacle en se lançant dans une course infernale. Ca doit être une sorte d'affrontement fraternel destiné à montrer lequel est le plus fort, rituel datant des tribus sorcières primitives...En tout cas, l'arbitre siffle le Coudoyage contre Sirius, et je dois dire que j'aurais fait pareil...Enfin, si ça n'avait pas été Sirius bien sûr...Serpentard marque à son tour, et je vois Potter fulminer. Ils n'ont plus que dix points de différence, et si il ne se bouge pas à trouver le vif d'or, ça va mal finir pour eux.

Serpentard marque deux buts de plus, et Gryffondor un. Ils sont donc à égalité. Je suis Sirius des yeux. Lui ne me vois pas dans le stade. Je l'ai vu chercher de la tête quelqu'un (bon d'accord, surement moi) près de la place des deux maraudeurs supporters, mais je suis assise bien loin de Remus et Peter, et sous ce flot de rouge et d'or, impossible de me remarquer. Soudain, quelqu'un attire mon attention. James se met à foncer comme un fou vers les buts de Gryffondor alors qu'un poursuiveur de Serpentard s'en approche dangereusement, Souaffle en main. Alors que le ballon va passer les cercles gigantesques, la main de Potter se referme sur le Vif d'Or.

Les tribunes de Gryffondor se transforment en véritable zoo, les filles hurlent le nom de James, les garçons entament des chansons païennes, enfin bref c'est l'euphorie chez les lions. Les Serpentards, eux, sifflent et crachent leur haine sur tous les joueurs, dégoutés d'avoir perdu, et pas fair-play pour deux noises. Je descends des tribunes à toute vitesse, suivie par Jane et par une foule de lions, de blaireaux et d'ailgles, tous unis pour fêter la victoire de James and co. Lorsque j'arrive en bas, les six joueurs de Gryffondors portent leur capitaine sur les épaules et chantent leur joie.

Alors que la foule passe devant moi sans que je la suive, une main se saisit de la mienne. Une main grande et puissante que je suis sans me poser de question. Tout le monde est partit vers le château, pour accompagner un verre à la main la victoire des lions. La main appartient à Sirius, je m'en aperçois lorsque je me retrouve seule avec lui dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor sans savoir comment, ma main toujours serrée dans la sienne.

Il me sourit, mais je ne fais qu'entre-apercevoir le reflet de son sourire, les lumières sont éteintes, la seule lumière qui nous éclaire est celle qui pénètre la pièce par les jalousies. Il est vraiment très près de moi, j'en suis un peu gênée...Il ne parle pas, je ne parle pas non plus. D'ailleurs, on ne fait rien (pour l'instant?), sa main ne tient plus la mienne, mais son visage est tout près du mien. Je suis bien tentée de lui lancer un petit sarcasme, mais ça risquerait de gâcher le moment...

**Tu ne me félicite pas, Jo?** _je sens qu'il sourit quand il parle, et je sens qu'il se rapproche de moi aussi, doucement mais sûrement._

**Heu...Félicitations, Sirius**. _pourquoi il faut que je sois une vraie naze dans ces moments là, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?_

**Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais, tu sais...**

Ô Merlin! Il s'approche, s'approche plus et s'approche plus. Il met une main sur ma taille et la fait glisser dans mon dos, sous mon tee-shirt. Il marche contre moi, m'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte doucement le mur. Il approche son visage du mien. Ses lèvres glissent sur les miennes, il ne tente qu'un simple contact, sans doute effrayé à l'idée que je lui fasse un des scandales dont j'ai le secret.

Il écarte son visage du mien et tente d'enlever sa main de mon dos, mais je passe mon bras autour de sa nuque, réclamant un nouveau baiser. Il baisse son visage sur le mien et entre une nouvelle fois en contact avec mes lèvres, je soupire sans le vouloir. Sa langue passe sur mes lèvres, demandant implicitement l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, et j'ouvre légèrement la bouche. Nos deux langues se rencontrent et se caressent immédiatement. Je ferme les yeux, je sens mieux la chaleur qui émane de son corps, je n'ose même pas imaginer celle qui s'échappe de moi.

* * *

_Salut à tous_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce chapitre, je pense qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur de vos esperances. Il faut dire que je ne suis vraiment pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour epanouir l'amour de mes persos...Surtout celui de Jo, qui est sans doute le plus compliqué...J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois promis!!_

_Deb._


	6. Parfaitement Parfait Ou Presque

_Salut à toutes et à tous!! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont reviewé, merci à ceux qui ont lu, et merci à ceux qui entament peut être l'histoire maintenant..._

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les precedents il me semble, mais ils restent de petits chapitres...J'ai vraiment hate de vous devoiler le fin mot de l'histoire, ca m'en brule les doigts à l'idée de la taper. Comme dans le chapitre de la prophétie, un (même deux) indices ont été donné dans ce chapitre. Ils ne sont pas très difficile à trouver, et il donne vraiment de grosses indications sur la fin de l'histoire...enfin bref!_

_Je vous dis à très bientot pour le chap 7, plus que trois chapitres avant la fin alors, savourez!!_

* * *

**6.Parfaitement Parfait...Ou Presque**

Une semaine est passée depuis que Sirius m'a kidnappé dans les vestiaires après avoir remporté un match contre les Serpentards. J'ai adoré ce moment, sentir les lèvres de Sirius se presser contre ma bouche, sentir sa langue danser avec la mienne, c'est comme un fantasme qui prenait vie.

Quand nos corps se sont éloignés, je n'ai pas sû comment réagir, et dans le doute, j'ai fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout, un baiser n'est qu'un baiser, il ne s'était peut-être pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait dans l'euphorie de la victoire etc etc...Je suis donc partie des vestiaires, mon visage oscillant entre la couleur des citrouilles et des tomates, et j'ai ignoré Sirius le jour qui a suivit.

Malheureusement (ou plutot Heureusement), il n'a pas souhaité m'ignorer, lui. Il m'envoyait des mots en cours, il venait me parler pendant les repas, dans la Grande Salle, ou bien je le retrouvais carrément devant l'entrée de ma Salle Commune au petit matin. Insupportable. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait que cela me tapait sur les nerfs, et que c'etait precisement pour cette raison qu'il se comportait ainsi. Il attendait patiemment que j'évoque le baiser, lui me parlant du beau temps.

Au bout du troisième soir qu'il me suivait du repas jusqu'à ma Salle Commune, j'ai laché prise. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de l'avoir sans cesse derrière moi, il devenait étouffant (même si bien sûr, j'etais plus que flattée par son comportement et par les regards assassins que me lançaient les filles dans les couloirs). Je me suis arrêté dans ma course, je l'ai fixé dans les yeux, d'un air qui se voulait dur mais qui devait être plus que mielleux, et je lui ai demandé "_Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black?"_ avec mon tact et mon romantisme naturel. Il s'est mis à rire bêtement, il m'a prit la main et m'a entraîné non malgré moi dans une salle de classe vide.

Là, il m'a entouré de ses bras puissants, et il m'a chuchotté à l'oreille "_Ce que je veux, c'est toi, et surtout, que tu apprenne mon prénom..."._ Je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et nous nous sommes embrassés. A partir de ce moment, j'ai compris qu'il rendait les choses officielles. Nous sommes sortis de la salle de classe main dans la main, savourant les regards outrés que nous croisions.

Nous fêtons donc ce soir nos quatre jours de vie commune. Comme c'est attendrissant me direz-vous. Nous sommes dans la salle sur demande, James, Peter, Remus, Sirius, Jane, Melvin et moi. Comme d'habitude, nous mangeons et buvons, toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour faire la fête avec les maraudeurs. Sirius a passé une main autour de ma taille et me tiens fortement collée à lui. J'ai chaud, je me sens si bien dans son etreinte.

A l'heure de rentrer se coucher, nous ne sommes pas saoules, juste fatigués par cette journée de cours largement aussi insupportables que les précédentes. Les garçons insistent toujours pour nous raccompagner, enfin ce soir, il n'ont que moi à raccompagner, Jane et Melvin sont partis un peu plus tôt, on se demande bien pourquoi...

James, Peter et Remus m'embrasse sur le front d'une façon plus fraternelle qu'amicale et s'en vont, me laissant seule avec Sirius. Je reponds une fois de plus à l'enigme que pose la portrait de la salle commune et nous pénétrons ensemble dans la pièce circulaire, ornée de soie bleu et de bronze. Je m'approche de la cheminée et y réchauffes mes mains. Sirius passe derrière moi, ses mains se rejoignant sur mon ventre, son nez niché dans mon cou.

**Tu n'es pas fatigué?**

**Comment veux-tu que j'ai envie de dormir alors que je suis avec toi?**

Je me mis à rire. Bien sûr de telles remarques sont reconfortantes. Elle ne signifient pas qu'il éprouve des sentiments, mais qu'il est plus qu'attiré par moi et c'est déjà un bon point. Pourtant, il faut être honnête, je n'ai que 16 ans, je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain qui aille plus loin qu'un baiser un peu torride et une main qui se ballade sous mon tee-shirt, alors je ne suis pas prête, tout simplement.

De plus, ça ne fait que quatre jours que je suis avec Sirius pour de bon, et je le trouve déjà très pressé. Je le comprends, d'autant plus qu'il est habitué à fair virevolter les filles dans son dortoir, en tout cas d'après ce que j'ai entendu de la bouche d'Evans. Je me retourne, sentant la chaleur du feu de cheminée sur mon dos et mes fesses, et noues mes main sur sa nuque. Il se penche et m'embrasse d'une dizaine de petits baisers on ne peut plus chaste.

Je sais ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il fait en sorte que ce soit moi qui approfondisse le baiser, ça sera un argument de plus le jour où il voudra serieusement aller plus loin. Malheureusement pour lui, je suis plus maligne que la moyenne de ses anciennes conquêtes, et je ne faiblis pas devant la tentation de ses lèvres qui parcourent les miennes.

Evidemment, il craque le premier, et sa langue s'appuie entre mes lèvres, m'incitant à lui laisser la place de s'y insinuer. Je m'execute, me delectant du contact des caresses de sa langue sur la mienne, de leur jeu de seduction, de leurs envies partagées. Ses bras se ressèrent un peu plus fermement sur mes reins, et je sens son torse pousser sur le mien, m'obligeant à me cambrer comme si nous dansions un tango.

Cette position, bien que très peu pratique, doit beaucoup lui plaire car son baiser se fait de plus en plus ardent, de plus en plus impatient. Ma main passe de sa nuque à ses cheveux, les entortillant sous mes doigts, et je souris contre ses lèvres. J'entends une porte claquer. Je me relève à la vitesse de l'éclair et sonde la pièce du regard, cherchant ame qui vive.

Sirius a un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres,j'ignore pourquoi, tout ce qui m'interesse est de savoir qui a bien pû nous surprendre à cette heure-ci. Il tente de m'embrasser encore, mais je le repousse doucement. Je ne tiens pas à être à nouveau découverte, et puis ça me fait une belle excuse pour stopper là ses ardeurs.

**Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher Sirius.**

**Okay...**

Il fronce les sourcils et a l'air passablement déçu. Peu importe, nous aurons beaucoup d'autres occasions de nous abandonner l'un à l'autre dans les jours à venir. Il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes et me lance un sourire triste en passant le tableau de l'entrée. Je me laisse retomber sur un des canapés et je fixe longuement le feu. Sirius est vraiment adorable, mais il va falloir qu'il attende.

Le lendemain, je me reveille sur ce même canapé, en chien de fusil, la chaleur émanant du feu caressant doucement mon visage. Jane est assise à mes côtés, son eternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je ne doit pas être belle à voir. En plus, la position que m'a imposé le fauteuil me donne maintenant des courbatures le dos et les vertebres. Je me lève et m'étire du mieux que je peux avant de monter dans mon dortoir pour prendre une douche.

C'est toute guillerette que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, impatiente de retrouver Sirius et de devorer quelques pancakes. Je sonde la salle des yeux quand j'en passe la porte, mais n'y trouve aucun maraudeurs, surement encore endormis. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, verifiant qu'ils sont doux et demelés, je sais que Sirius adore mettre sa main dedans. Je vais m'installer à la table des Serdaigles, où Ethan me lance un leger signe de la main, avant de detourner son regard et de se fixer sur Patricia Marks, une septieme année.

Je finis mon dejeuner un peu déçue, Sirius n'est toujours pas arrivé. Je me lève seule, laissant Jane et Melvin à leurs bisouillages ecoeurants. Je vais passer la porte, mais un visage à la fois angelique et demoniaque se poste en face du mien, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Milissa Tirdless rejette ses boucles blondes sur ses épaules, certaine du charme que cela lui donne. Sa bouche charnue s'étire un peu plus et ses yeux prennent une expression sadique que je lui connais bien.

**Il parait que la soirée d'hier n'a pas été...satisfaisante, Stanhope.**

**Je peux savoir ce que tu essais de me dire, Tirdless?**

Mes muscles faciaux commencent à se contracter et je dois vraiment me controler pour ne pas lui envoyer ma main dans la figure. Non, mais pour qui elle se prend à me parler comme ça cette pimbêche, et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle insinue par le mot "satisfaisante", imossible que ce soit elle qui nous ait surpris hier soir, et même si c'etait le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela voudrait dire que a soirée n'a pas été satisfaisante...

**Et bien, quand Sirius est rentré hier soir, ce n'est pas vers le dortoir des garçons qu'il s'est dirigé, j'en conclue que tu n'a pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances...**

Je ne peux rien dire. Comment avait-il pû faire ça? Alors qu'on sort ensemble depuis cinq jours? C'est ignoble! Et apparemment, l n'avait même pas pris la peine d'être discret. Je vais le lui faire payer, mais d'abord, je tiens à coudre la bouche de cette satanée Milissa. Sans reflechir à ce que je suis en train de faire, ni même aux centaines de spectateurs de la Grande Salle qui sont pendus à mes moindres faits et gestes, je lève une main et assène une gifle puissante et bruyante sur la joue immaculée de la peste Tirdless.

**A plus, Milissa.**

Sans attendre la replique, ni prêter attention aux pas de McGonagall que je sens s'approcher de la Gryffondor, je tourne le dos au public et traverse les portes de bois, avant de courir vers mon dortoir. Je tiens à être seule, personne ne doit me voir. D'abord parce que je risque de pleurer er qu'il est hors de question que quelqu'un me voit dans une quelconque demonstration de faiblesse, et puis parce que j'aurai besoin de calme pour ruminer ma vengeance contre Sirius.

Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas le temps. Au bout d'à peine une minute de solitude, la porte de mon dortoir s'ouvre à la volée, et je vois débarquer...Sirius! Alors là je n'en reviens pas, mais quel culot! Mais c'est incroyable! Mais comment peut-il encore montrer sa face de rat (non, là j'exagère) alors qu'il est allé coucher avec une autre il y a à peine quelques heures.

**Jo, je peux savoir ce qui se passe?**

Je n'y crois pas, c'est qu'il a un ton presque énervé. finalement, tout ce qu'on raconte sur Sirius Black est bien vrai, il n'est qu'un connard arrogant et sauvé par sa belle gueule, et je vais lui mettre les points sur les I dans trente secondes. Enfin quarante secondes, parce que là il me fait un regard de cocker et je ne peux pas me concentrer...Je reprends vite mes esprits, me fixant mentalement sur les confessions de cette Milissa et imaginant Sirius se glissant à la nuit tombée dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor.

**Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans mon dortoir?**

**Je viens te voir, banane**. _je souris malgré moi mais efface vite toute trace de gentillesse de mon visage meurtri par les sillons que les larmes avaient formé sur mes joues rosées_. **Il parait que tu as gifflé Tirdless, tu as perdu la tête ou quoi?**

**Comment es-tu entré?**

**Je connais l'anti-sort...Je suis sorti avec quelques Serdaigles alors...**

**Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, merci.** _Je bouillais interieurement de savoir qu'hier soir il avait utilisé le même procédé pour aller voir une fille et lui faire des choses que je ne nmmerait même pas_**. Alors, qui c'est?**

Il ne répond pas, il se contente de me regarder avec un air à la fois seducteur et surpris. Qu'est-ce que je peux detester ma faiblesse devant ses airs de dragueurs...Je me sens terriblement molle.

**La fille avec laquelle tu as couché hier soir?**

**Heu...Tu peux développer un petit peu, s'il te plait, je ne te suis pas du tout là...**

Je perds tout mon sang froid, des larmes commencent à s'enfuir de mon canal lacrimal, ces bougres, et je me mets à hurler et à devenir vulgaire, comme à chaque fois que je me disputais avec quelqu'un.

**Ce que je vais approfondir c'est une claque dans ta gueule, Black!!!!! Comment tu as pû me faire ça?!! Ne sors pas avec moi si tu veux continuer à sauter tout le collège!!**

Il plaque une main sur ma bouche, une grande main douce et chaude. Je tente de me dégager mais il ressere son etreinte, et je ne vais pas jusqu'à le mordre, au risque de passer pour une sauvage...

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté, mais je n'ai couché avec aucune fille hier soir.**.._je me dégage de sa main et lui lance un regard méprisant._

**Mais bien sur, et comme je suis aussi conne que toutes les filles de ce collège, je vais croire les conneries que tu me sers?**

**Je ne te demande pas de me croire, je te dis les choses, à toi de les prendre ou de les laisser. Et arrête de dire des gros mots, c'est très laid...**

**Non mais pour qui tu te prends, je dis ce que je veux, tu m'entends? Et d'ailleurs tu n'es qu'un en...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Il se jette literralement sur moi, écrasant ma poitrine de son torse, mes hanches entre ses mains et sa langue faisant son chemin vers la mienne. J'écarte un peu les jambes sans le vouloir, et il s'y loge, appuyant son bassin contre le mien dans un mouvement qui m'excite plus que ce que je voudrais. Une vague de chaleur envahie mon ventre et je soupire dans son baiser, alors qu'il n'ecarte que très légèrement sa bouche de la mienne.

**Je n'ai couché avec aucune fille...Il n'y a que toi à qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour...**

**On est ensemble depuis 5 jours, Black.**

**Je n'ai pas dit te faire l'amour tout de suite...Et appelle mois par mon prenom par pitié...**

Je lui souris et l'embarque dans un nouveau baiser, plus torride que le premier. Ses main, entre moi et le lit, s'attarde sur mes reins et mes fesses, alors que les miennes prefèrent découvrir son dos large et musclé. Alors que nous sommes de plus en plus proches, et que j'ai de plus en plus chaud, la porte du dortoir s'ouvre une seconde fois, laissant apparaître un visage beaucoup moins charmant que celui de Sirius. C'est Andrea. Elle pousse un cri strident et hurle à Sirius de quitter la chambre. Ce dernier prend la peine de me voler un baiser avant de partir.

**Mais ça ne va pas ta tête, Stanhope? J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait de...sale...Parce que franchement votre position laisse place au doute!**

**Ferme-là, Gorron, et puis ne joues pas à la prude avec moi, tout le monde sait que Regulus Black est passé sur toi maintes et maintes fois...**

Andréa prit une couleur violette s'alliant très mal avec le gris froid de ses yeux et partie du dortoir le nez en l'air, murmurant toute une floppée de jurons que seule elle pouvait entendre. Moi, je me retourne, ventre contre le lit, et ferme les yeux, m'imaginant les mains de Sirius sur moi, une fois de plus.


	7. D'Amour et de Vérité

_Hello!!_

_Cheres lectrices, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre!! Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé et qui ont simplement lu, j'espère que la fin de l'histoire vous plaira, d'autant plus qu'une fois que vous aurez fini ce chapitre, il n'e restera plus que deux avant de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire!!_

_Une seule dernière chose, si vous croyiez trouver la fin de l'histoire, ne la donnez pas dans vos reviews, certaines lectrices sont moins perspicaces que d'autres, et elles se posent moins de question, alors ne les obligez pas à douter Heureusement, jusque là, toutes vos théories sont fausses!!_

_J'ai menti, j'ai encore une chose à dire. Dans ce chapitre, il y a un lemon. Pas des plus vulgaires, mais assez explicite, et c'est sur ce lemon que repose le chapitre, alors jeunes ames innocentes, fermer vos petits yeux_

_Bonne lecture j'espère, et à très bientot!!_

* * *

****

****

****

**7. D'amour et de Verité.**

Deux jours de plus sont passés. Je suis un peu débordé par les évènements. Les révisions pour les BUSE, les devoirs, les cours, les entraînements de Quidditch, Sirius qui essaye de me mettre au pied du mur chaque soir et moi qui use de tous les stratagèmes pour éviter de passer à la casserole, comme dirait Jane...C'est épuisant, pour être honnête, je me portais mieux quand je passais mes journées à grimacer derrière McGonagall...

Ce matin, au petit déj, j'ai la tête dans mes pancakes. Sirius m'embrasse mais me fait remarquer que je ne suis pas très bien coiffée. Quel tact. On voit que ce n'est pas le genre de garçon qui ne sort avec les filles que pour leur physique...Si je me considérais comme belle, je me ferais du soucis pour ma réputation. Merlin soit loué, je me fous d'être belle et d'avoir une réputation, mise à part celle de "_petite rigolotte officielle des Serdaigles_" et pas besoin d'être pomponnée pour celle-là.

Nous avons un cours de botanique avec les Serpentards, un cours de Metamorphose avec les Gryffondors et puis deux heures de pause. Ces heures de pause n'en sont pas vraiment. Nous passons notre temps le nez plongé dans les bouquins, à ruminer mollement toutes les leçons utiles pour passer nos examens. Tout était tellement plus simple il y a un an.

Dans le parc, Jane essaie de faire la conversation. J'évince gentiment chaque sujet qu'elle met sur le tapis, histoire de lui faire bien comprendre que je ne suis pas d'humeur. Juste avant que nous ne repartions pour le chateau, Sirius et Remus nous rejoignent, l'un m'embrassant sans gêne et l'autre se contentant d'un coucou. Sirius m'etouffe dans ses bras et je sens ses mains s'égarer un peu trop près de mes fesses.

D'un coup sec, je me retire de son etreinte et lui jette un regard noir. Alors que je le fixe dans les yeux, le defiant de toute remarque, je le vois s'interesser à quelqu'un dans mon dos, son regard se faisant prétentieux et son sourire insupportable. Je me retourne pour voir qui à le droit à tant d'attention, et c'est Ethan et Patricia Marks qui se promènent tranquillement dans le parc, main dans la main. Main dans la main??? J'ignorais qu'ils sortaient ensemble...Moi qui sais toujours tout dans ce satané collège, ça m'en bouche un coin.

**Patricia te plait?**

**Hein?...Non pas du tout, ses yeux sont horriblement petits.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Peu importe qu'elle lui plaise ou pas de toute façon. Bon d'accord, ca m'embeterait qu'elle lui plaise mais bon, les filles du collège ne peuvent pas toutes devenir laides parce que je sors avec Sirius Black...Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Sirius passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse goulument, puis garde ses lèvres contre les miennes, son eternel sourire indechiffrable.

Je n'aime pas tellement m'afficher ainsi. Pas que j'ai honte, loin de là, mais on m'a élevé dans certaines valeurs, dont celle de la pudeur et du respect. Alors même si je ne suis pas le genre de fille à entrer au couvent, j'aime bien garder ma dignité et pa me retrouver pendue aux bras de Black comme une des autres poupées de chiffon qu'il promène d'habitude.

Nous dinons tous ensemble dans la salle sur demande. Poulets, frites, ketchup, rost-beef, gateau au chocolat, tout ce dont nous avons envie est là à notre arrivée, accompagnée d'une certaine dose de whisky, hydromel, bin d'elfes et autres substances que je ne nommerais pas. Sirius me sert un verre et me tent le poulet. Il ne le sait pas, mais je n'aime pas ça, c'est le rost-beef dont j'avais envie, mon plat préféré.

Je passe une soirée sans accros, et m'aperçois que tour à tour, les maraudeurs trouvent des pretextes pour deserter le champ de bataille. Lorsque je me retrouve seule à seul avec Sirius, je comprends la supercherie (oui, je suis assez lente d'esprit...). Je jette mon regard le plus noir à Sirius, car nous savons tous les deux que cette fois j'aurais un peu plus de mal à m'en sortir. Personne ne nous trouvera ici.

**Tu peux m'expliquer, Black?**

**Ne m'appelle pas Black s'il te plait. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je t'explique...**

**Tu te fous de moi? Tu me prend vraiment pour une de tes potiches...**

**Excuse moi, t'as raison, je voulais qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, rien que tous les deux...**

**Pourquoi faire?**

Il semble commencer à s'enerver, avec un peu de chance il me dit que c'est une erreur, qu'on se revoit de moi, moi je lache quelques larmes et m'enfuis en courant. Mais non, il a plus de self-control que ce que je pensais.

**Pour rien faire, Jo, tu sais que tu es paranoïaque?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pour toute reponse, il se met à m'embrasser, d'un de ces baisers pressés, désireux d'approfondir notre relation. J'y répond comme il l'attend de moi, non sans plaisir mais sans grande envie. Ses mains descendent sur mon uniforme, et je vois ma veste tomber au pied du canapé où nous sommes maintenant à demi-allongés. Un à un, il défait les boutons de mon chemisier. Mais de toute évidence, il a voulu qu'on reste en comité restreint pour "_rien_" faire...

**Qu'est-ce que tu as?**

Oups!! Je crois que j'ai penser trop fort et que j'ai laissé echapper un soupçon d'agacement. Je suis toujours là quand il y a une connerie à faire, moi. Je ne lui répond pas, encercle sa nuque de mes bras et l'embarque dans un nouveau baiser. Ses mains passent sous mon chemisier et je fremis quand je le sens sur ma poitrine. J'ai chaud, très chaud, et j'éclate de rire quand un thé glacé apparait sur la table basse. Ca n'est pas comme ça que je vais être rafraichie...Sirius continue de caresser mes seins, me faisant tantot du bien, tantot un peu mal. Il faut dire que mes seins snt encore gonflés par mes règles recentes et que les malaxer de la sorte n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Je me garde bien de lui dire, je le laisse juste faire son affaire.

La chaleur qui se répand en moi s'empare bientot de ma raison. Ca fait un moment que la veste de Sirius est allée rejoindre la mienne, je m'attaque maintenant à ses boutons de chemise. A voir ses yeux fermé et ses baisers brulants, il adore le contact de mes doigts qui caressent son torse. Sans le faire exprès, je glisse mes doigts un peu trop bas et me rends compte que je suis en train de passer son son pantalon. Lui semble prendre sa comme une autorisation, parce que je n'ai pas le temps de dire "_Quidditch_", qu'une de ses mains visite ce qu'il se passe sous ma jupe.

Je suis un peu gênée, personne n'est encore allé jusque là. Sirius ne le remarque pas avec ses yeux fermés et ses mains balladeuses. Il caresse le coton de ma culotte et je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me déplaise. Je pousse un soupire tout à fait ridicule et ça fait ricaner Sirius. Je n'aime pas trop qu'il se moque de moi, surtout que je n'arrive pas à contrôler ses gemissements qui sortent chaque fois qu'il appuie un peu plus sur mon intimité.

Je sens un de ses doigt passer à l'interieur de mes sous-vêtements, et il grogne un peu au contact de l'humidité ambiante. J'aimerais me moquer de lui, mais je suis trop occupée à frotter mon bassin contre sa main pour ça...Merlin, j'ai honte et pourtant, je ne peux pas lui dire d'arrêter, j'aime tellement ça!

Sans jamais arreté de m'embrasser, il retire sa main et viens chercher la mienne. Il me conduit jusqu'à l'interieur de son pantalon, et me fait entourer son intimité de ma main. Je dois rougir comme une tomate, et je rends notre baiser plus ardent encore, évitant à tout prix qu'il ouvre les yeux et me vois dans cet état. Je suis assez surprise par la douceur de sa peau, et par la circonférence de...Enfin bref...Il me montre implicitement comment le caresser, et je suis le modèle, le tirant doucement vers moi, ses soupires brulants contre mes lèvres.

Après quelques minutes de caresses intenses. Je sens qu'il veut aller plus loin, ses doigts s'enfoncent maintenant en moi, me donnant plus de plaisir que jamais. Je le sens ouvrir sa braguette, se laissant toute la liberté dont il a besoin. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis que nous...Enfin depuis qu'on s'était retrouvé ensemble on va dire. Il me demande l'autorisation d'un regard, et je la lui accorde d'un sourire.

Je le sens arranger ce qu'il doit arranger, puis se diriger vers moi. Je sens la chaleur de son sexe sur le mien, et je le sens entrer à moi, un peu plus violemment que ce que j'aurais souhaité. Une larme roule sur ma joue malgré moi, mais il n'y prête pas attention, ses yeux fermé, savourant le plaisir de s'agiter en moi. Tout à coup, je prends conscience de ce qui m'échappait il y a encore une seconde.

Dans cette pièce, rien n'est romantique. Les reste de pizza et les canettes vides s'étalent à nos pieds, près de nos uniformes. Mon corps réclame Sirius, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, juste du sexe et du plaisir purement charnel. Ce n'est pas désagréable, je suis même recouverte par les vagues de plaisir incontrolables que des coups de reins m'apportent, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je voulais d'une relation faite d'amour et de confiance. Pas de sexe et de desir, en tout cas pas seulement de ça, pas à mon âge...

**Sirius, arrête...**

Il stoppe immédiatement à l'interieur de moi. Je peux au moins lui reconnaitre ça. Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il n'était pas sur qu'il s'agissait là d'une vraie demande ou simplement d'un gemissement parmi tant d'autres.

**Pardon?**

**Arrête, s'il te plait...**

Il se retire, et du coin de l'oeil je vois ses sourcils se froncer. Je suis désolée pour lui, mais c'est comme ça et je n'y peux rien, je lui avais dit qu'il me fallait du temps, il ne me l'a pas laissé et s'est servie de...du désir pour me faire ceder. Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'arrêter là.

**Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas, ce que tu viens de faire?**

**Désolée, j'ai besoin de temps Black.**

Je suis déja rhabiller et prête à sortir. Lui, abasourdie, toujours à genoux sur le canapé, le torse nu mais le pantalon remonté. Il semble éclater de rage.

**APPELLE MOI SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!**

Je sors de la salle et pars en courant vers mes dortoirs. Je ne peux pas supporter de l'entendre crier comme ça sur moi. Je sais bien que ce n'ets pas à cause du prénom, c'est parce que je l'ai laissé en plan. A sa place, je me serais mise en colère, mais s'il veut des filles plus rapides, il n'a qu'à se contenter des filles sur qui seul le Poudlard Express n'est pas passé...Il n'aura pas de problème avec la pudeur comme ça.

* * *

Je suis maintenant dans ma chambre. Il est à peu près 5 heures du matin. Je suis éveillé et je pense à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. J'ai perdu ma virginité sans vraiment en avoir envie, ni sans vraiment en profiter puisque je n'ai même pas été jusqu'au bout. Je suis un peu déçue par moi-même. J'aurais du ne rien faire, finir avec lui pour au moins connaitre ça, ou bien ne rien le laisser faire du tout, pur ne pas le tenter. 

Je me sens coupable, et quand le reveil sonne, ça n'a pas changé. Je ne descends pas déjeuner en bas. Je n'ai aucune envie de croiser un des maraudeurs, qui doivent tous être au courant de mon petit exploit d'hier soir. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Sirius, et d'être obligé de le voir me faire la gueule, ou bien pire, être obligé de lui parler. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Jane et Melvin s'embrasser, d'ailleurs je n'ai envie de voir aucun couple. J'ai envie d'être seule, et je redoute deja le moment où je vais être obligée d'aller en cours.

Alors que les autres filles sont descendues dans la Grande Salle, je savoure ma douche. Enfin si être accroupie sur le carrelage et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps peut s'appeller savourer. Je passe une bonne demi-heure à me coiffer, et je me maquille juste assez pour que personne ne puisse voir que j'ai pleuré. Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'étaler en sentiments, surtout en pleurnicheries...

A 9 heures, je descends dans les cachots en courant. Nous avons cours avec les Poufsouffles, ça va donc m'éviter de voir les maraudeurs, et également les Serpentards, qui me supportent encore moins maintenant que je suis officiellement la petite amie de Sirius Black, le traitre à son sang maraudeurs...Je me fous pas mal de ces conneries mais moins je m'attire de regards noirs aujourd'hui, moins mal je me porterai.

En entrant dans les cachots, je m'installe directement à côté de deux Poufsouffle à qui je n'ai jamais parlé de ma vie, tout au fond de la salle. Slughorn passe dans les rangs avec ce petit air zelé sur le visage. Je fais mine de ne pas voir le regard à la fois surpris et outré de Jane, qui m'avait reservé ma place habituelle, à côté d'elle au premier rang. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai même pas envie d'y passer. Je voudrais avoir un retourneur de temps pour effacer tout ça.

**Aujourd'hui, les enfants, une potion qui va beaucoup plaire à ces demoiselles je pense...L'Amortentia!**

ho non, mais dîtes moi que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar, par pitié. Pourquoi cet abruti de Slughorn se met à nous parler d'amour quand tout va mal avec mes amours...Enfin mes relations plutot...Enfin ma relation, ancienne relation, inexistante relation, bref. Il commence à me gonfler, ce qu'il me faudrait c'est une bonne dose de potion de somnifère, accompagné d'un rêve genre "_Alice au pays des Merveilles_", sans la vilaine reine et le chat qui fait peur...Et sans le lapin aussi, ou avec un fusil alors.

Mollement, j'agite ma baguette pour remplir mon chaudron d'eau et la porter à ébullition. Même si la perspective de creer un philtre d'amour ne m'enchante pas, ça a au moins l'avantage de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que ma pitoyable soirée. Merlin soit loué, j'ai toujours été douée en cours (mis à part le cours de la vieille pie, mais je m'en fiche) et j'aime me concentrer sur ce que je fais, ça m'occupe les meninges.

Je prends soin de chaque ingrédient, chaque mouvement de baguette, chaque changement de couleur. A la fin de la préparation, la potion prend une couleur magnifiquement nacrée. Les spirales de fumée qui s'en échappe devraient m'apporter l'odeur caractéristique de la personne que j'aime. Seulement, (pas folle la guêpe!) je me suis recouvert le nez de mon écharpe, histoire d'éviter les souvenirs d'hier soir.

**Enlevez ce tissus de votre visage, Mademoiselle, l'odeur ne peut pas vous déplaire, à moins que vous l'ayiez ratée...**_Slughorn jeta un coup d'oeil sur mon chaudron et huma l'air..._**Ca ne sembla pas être le cas.**

Je lui adresse un sourire crispé et me retrouve obligée de me découvrir et de respirer l'odeur typiquement masculine qui se dégage des cheveux de Sirius. Je n'ai pas besoin d'approcher plus mon visage du chaudron bouillonant pour sentir l'odeur qui se dédage à grands flots de la potion.

Je pousse un petit cri de surprise tout à fait ridicule qui tourne toutes les têtes de la salle vers moi. Tantôt moqueurs, surpris, amicaux et compatissants, en tout cas j'ai une bonne quarantaine d'yeux sur mon visage, et ca me fait juste un tout petit peu rougir. Slughorn aussi me regarde. Il a l'air à la fois surpris et amusé. Il se balance entre ses talons et la pointe de ses pieds, faisant son ventre plus arrondie qu'il ne l'est déjà (donc largement trop...). Je suis plus que gênée et Slug n'arrange pas les choses.

**Alors, Mademoiselle, on est surprise par ce que l'on reniffle?**

Je vois Jane plaquer une main sur sa bouche dans une expression d'horreur. Le pire n'est pas que je ne sens pas l'odeur que je devrais sentir dans cette potion, mais plutot que tout le monde va le savoir et que dans moins d'une heure, ça sera arrivé aux oreilles de Sirius. Il va rompre. En fait, ce n'est pas non plus le plus important. Le plus important c'est putot la honte que je ressens en me disant que j'ai couché avec Sirius alors que je ne l'aime même pas vraiment...

**Pas du tout, Professeur, je...heu...Je crois que j'ai oublié un ingrédient.**

Et sur ce je jette une racinde de violette de plus dans mon chaudron, sachant pertinnement que je viens de gacher ma potion, et qu'un O est en train de me passer sous le nez. Pas grave, l'honneur est sauf. Le seul problème, c'est que les odeurs ont changé maintenant, et qu'elle n'ont plus rien de precis. J'essaie de me souvenir des odeurs que j'ai sentie, mais le choc que ça m'a donné les a occulté de ma mémoires...Pratique...

Je me souviens de l'odeur de la pluie, de celle du rost-beef, mais il y avait une autre odeur...Une odeur que je ne connais pas...En fait, il me semble l'avoir déjà sentie, mais pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'ancre dans ma mémoire...Pratique. Décidemment, ce n'est pas ma journée. Je sèche le cours de DCFM et m'allonge sur mon lit.

Je pense à tout, à hier soir et à mes erreurs, à la tête que Jane a fait quand je lui ai fait faux bond, aux odeurs de l'Amortentia, à la prophétie fausse et inutile de Longuevue...Et sur ces pensées plus désagréables les unes que les autres, je me laisse trainer dans les bras de Morphée..


	8. Balle de Match

_Salut à toutes! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'apprecierez autant que les précédents, même si je suis sûre de perdre pas mal de lectrices avec ce chapitre lol!_

_Bon, une chose, une histoire d'amour est toujours belle, même si elle n'est pas celle de Sirius, donc rester pour connaitre le fin mot! En tout cas j'espère ne pas trop vous decevoir et m'en sortir avec quelques reviews!_

_Il y a de grandes chances pour que j'écrive un epilogue, en tout cas si je ne perds pas trop de fildeles. Si vous voulez laisser votre avis sur ce projet, profitez des reviews_

_Au fait, pour celles qui ont envie de musique, je vous conseille d'ecouter "Jacques a dit" de Christophe Willem, la nouvelle star de l'an passé, une très belle chanson qui colle à la peau de la première moitié du chapitre._

_A bientot!_

* * *

**8. Balle de Match**

Le miroir. N'est-ce pas l'ennemi de toute adolescente? C'est le mien en tout cas. Ce que j'y vois ne me plait pas du tout. Mes cheveux lisses et chatains sont devenus ternes, mes yeux sont cernés et toujours gonflés des larmes qui les ont quitté cette nuit. Le sourire que je m'adresse ressemble plus à un rictus qu'à un veritable sourire, et mon teint est trop pale pour etre celui d'une jeune fille heureuse et épanouie. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange le plus dans ce reflet. Ce qui m'écoeure, c'est que la fille que je vois dans le miroir n'est pas celle qui aime blaguer, grimacer, prendre du bon temps entre amis à la sortie des cours et qui prend soin de finir ses devoirs. Non, la fille que je vois n'est que l'énième conquête de Sirius Black. La fille avec laquelle il couche en ce moment, en fait. Celle qui le suit docilement partout où il va, le laissant lui tenir la main. Ca ne peut pas durer comme ça.

Je n'ai prevenu personne. Je suis partie du dortoir Serdaigle avant que les filles ne se réveillent, et je suis allée me poster devant celui des Gryffondors. J'ai attendu longtemps, très longtemps, mais pas assez pour que mes arguments faiblissent. Hors de question que je continues d'être cette fille qui m'est inconnue, hors de question que je piétine mes restes de dignité en continuant cette relation denuée de réels sentiments. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attentes qui me semblent être des heures, je vois Sirius sortir de sa salle commune en compagnie des trois autres maraudeurs. Remus, James et Peter m'adressent un signe de la main et passe leur chemin, et Sirius s'avance vers moi, les sourcils legèrement froncés.

**Ecoute, Sirius, je suis désolée, mais je crois que...**

**Que ça ne marchera pas entre nous, Jo?**

J'acquiesce. Il ricane doucement et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce un couteau dans l'estomac en entendant ce ton moqueur. Il reprend.

**Effectivement. Je me suis trompé sur toi, je crois. Tu n'es pas si différente des autres, ou en tout cas pas comme je le voudrais...**

Les mots résonnent dans ma tête comme des échos lointains, et je ne trouve même pas la force de lui répondre. Moi, Jo Stanhope, à la répartie légendaire, je ne trouve rien à dire devant Sirius Black. Je reste là, bouche bée, le regardant s'éloigner vers ses amis d'un pas léger. Alors c'est tout. J'ai donné ma virginité à Sirius Black, et voilà ce que j'ai en retour, un ricanement?

Les élèves qui passent me bousculent sans faire attention à mon état. Aux larmes qui sillonent mes joues malgré moi. Je cours vers les toilettes des filles, seul endroit où je pourrais être en paix. J'en referme la porte derrière moi et me jette au sol, en dessous d'un lavabo brisé. Je ne pleurs plus, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule, de me retrouver avec moi-même, dans le calme et le silence.

**Ho...Une peine de coeur?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il faut vraiment que je tombe maintenant sur cette tarée de Mimi Geignarde? Elle s'approche de moi en...flottant dans les airs et hurle à mon visage.

**Tu ne me réponds pas!!!!**

**Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Mimi, et puis ça ne m'avancerais à rien de t'en parler...**

**Oui, bien sur, pourquoi parler à une morte de ses histoires d'amour, elle n'embrassera jamais plus personne!!????!!**

Je me lève et pars en courant vers les dortoirs, fuyant une Mimi hysterique. Elle est vraiment tarée la pauvre, je ne sais pas comment elle est morte mais celui qui l'a fait lui a déboussolé la passoire. J'arrive haletante devant ma salle commune et répond à l'énigme. Une histoire de Joconde et de peintre italien aujourd'hui. Je m'engouffre dans le passage qui s'ouvre à moi et cours vers les dortoirs des filles. Je me jette sur mon lit, en referme les rideaux, appréciant plus que tout l'absence de mes colocataires forcées. Mais Jane n'est pas là non plus. Elle me manque. C'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de lui parler, de lui dire tout ce qui pèse sur mon coeur.

Comme si elle m'avait entendu la réclamer, Jane entre dans le dortoir d'un pas prudent. Elle m'a peut-être vu entrer dans la salle commune, elle s'est sûrement inquiétée en ne me vyant pas aller en cours. Ou alors elle a oublié son parapluie. Le printemps est d'une fraicheur et d'une humidité étonnante cette année. Bref. Elle s'approche de moi, écartant les rideaux de mon baldaquin, et rabat légèrement une de ses boucles brillantes derrière son oreille. Elle s'assoit dans le creux que forme ma position de chien de fusil et caresse mes cheveux. Ses grands yeux verts réclament des explications, comme une mère qui voit sa fille pleurer. Ca me ferait sourire si je ne me sentais pas si mal.

**Tu veux en parler Jo?**

**Je ne sais pas...**

**C'est à cause de Black?**

**C'est plus à cause de moi, en fait...**

**Dis-moi tout**.

J'aime ce ton compréhensif et dénué de tout jugement. Vraiment le ton d'une fille à sa meilleure amie. Vraiment entre Jane et moi. Je lui obéis docilement. Je raconte tout, depuis la façon dont j'ai couché "accidentellement" avec Sirius, la façon dont je l'ai laissé en plan en le laissant finir le travail tout seul, comment l'odeur de l'Amortentia ne correspondait pas au parfum de Sirius, comment j'ai rompu et comment il m'a brisé le coeur.

**Tu comprends, je sais maintenant que je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse de Black...Mais c'est cette façon qu'il a eu de me mépriser...Je ne pensais pas que je comptais si peu pour lui...**

Elle ne répond rien. Je crois bien que c'est la meilleure solution dans ces cas là. Ne rien dire, écouter, et plus que tout prendre la personne dans ses bras. C'est fou comme on a besoin de calins quand on est au plus bas, comme si on voulait se rassurer en se disant qu'au moins une personne est prête à nous aimer.

* * *

Nous ne sommes pas allées au cours de la matinée. Nous avons prétexter un gros rhume de Jane (voyez l'astuce au cas où Black entendrait parler de notre absence, il penserait que cela vient de Jane...Même si je ne pense pas que cela l'interesse beaucoup.) . Je lui ai jetté un sort pour qu'elle ait le nez prit, et nous sommes parties bras-dessus bras-dessous vers l'infirmerie, un peu avant l'heure du repas. L'infirmière n'a pas posé beaucoup de questions, mais j'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle avait compris la supercherie. Peu importe, tant qu'officiellement, on passe incognito...

* * *

Nous entrons ensemble dans la grande salle quand l'horloge du chateau marque le coup de midi. Un flot d'élève s'agite partout, et je dois dire que la solitude de ces derniers jours m'a un peu déshabitué de toute cette agitation. Je suis Jane vers la table des Serdaigles. Elle s'assoit à côté de Melvin, et moi en face d'elle. Il y a quelques jours, Black serait venu m'embrasser pour me dire bonjour...Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette nostalgie qui n'a pas lieu d'être. En une semaine, je me suis fait plus de mal qu'en quinze ans, je dois faire partie des records... 

Alors que j'entame sans grande faim un filet de brochet, un rire cristallin et terriblement seduisant me vient aux oreilles. Je voudrais ne pas relever la tête à ce moment là, mais c'est déjà trop tard. En face de moi, à la table des Gryffondors, une magnifique jeune fille au boucles blondes et soyeuses rit aux éclats, un garçon penché dans son cou. Milissa Tirdless. Je devrais détourner le regard à ce moment là, mais une sorte de curiosité mélangée à du masochisme me force à regarder jusqu'à la fin. Milissa pose sa main sur la joue du garçon, et celui-ci retire sa tête de sa cachette. C'est une magnifique garçon aux cheveux d'ébène, des yeux bleus semblales aux miens et un sourire seducteur. Sirius.

Je suis figée sur le banc. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je voudrais pourtant me lever et partir, oublier tous ces regards qui sont fixés sur mi en ce moment même, je voudrais trouver un geste grossier ou une grimace à adresser à Black, mais je n'en ai plus la force, une fois de plus, cette sensation de couteau dans le ventre me fait souffrir, horriblement souffrir. Je croise le regard de mon "ex", et il a l'audace de me sourire. D'un de ces sourires arrogants et méprisables dont seul un Black peut user. Je lui réponds en souriant, mais c'est un sourire trop large et trop crispé pour qu'il paraisse anodin. Je finit mon repas à la hate et repars pour les dortoirs, avec pour seule envie de mettre fin à mes jours, et de manger du chocolat.

* * *

Une fois revenue dans mon havre de silence, je m'installe sur mon lit, sans pleurer, et prend mon journal. Ce n'est pas ce genre de journal, où les filles écrivent chaque jour les choses pueriles et sans interet qu'elles ont fait. C'est plus un défouloire, et il sert autant à Jane qu'à moi. Encore une façon de se connaitre qu'on avait trouvé en première année. Il n'est pas rare que j'y trouve des plaintes dont je fas l'objet, et elle peut en trouver sur elle, ça nous permet d'eviter les disputes sans tomber dans l'hypocrisie. J'ouvre le cahier et inonde une de mes plumes d'un encre noir. 

Je ne peux pas exactement retranscrire les mots qui ont été écrit à ce moment là dans le journal, ils sont bien trop crus ou vulgaires. En tout cas, j'ai été liberé de me confier aussi pleinement, même si les mots n'ont fait que se coucher sur le papier. Je m'allonge sur le dos, pensant à ce qui se passera demain, quand ma mémoire se ré-active. Demain soir, nous jouons contre les Poufsouffles. Franchement, avec l'équipe que nous avons, c'est du gateau, mais vu l'état dans lequel je suis et les conditions météo qui sont plus humides que jamais, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

* * *

Etant donné que je me suis fait portée pâle, je vais signaler à mon capitaine que je pourrai tout de même jouer demain, avant qu'il ne pique une crise de nerf. Il est assis dans la salle commune, un livre sur les genoux. Je m'approche et m'assois près de lui. Vu que je suis d'une délicatesse et d'une grâce digne d'une ballerine, il est immediatement alerté quand je m'assois, et peut-etre même un peu secoué par le mouvement du cuir sous lui. 

Il met moins d'une seconde à comprendre qui je suis. En temps normal, je m'en serais faché, mais il était plongé dans un livre avant que je ne vienne le deranger, et puis je ne sais pas si j'ai toujours envie d'être cette petite gamine rigolote qui faisait rire tout le monde pendant les cours et les entraînements. Je ne sais même plus si je verrai cette gamine un jour, dans mon miroir. Je ne sais pas si c'est si grave, il faut bien grandir un jour, non? Même si ce n'est pas de la meilleure façon qui soit...

**Salut.**

**Salut, Jo.**

**Heu...Je viens te dire que je pourrai jouer demain soir.**

**Okay, le match est à 18 heures, il fera deja nuit et il pleuvra surement, j'espère que tu as pensé à t'entraîner, tu n'es plus venue à nos séances...**

**Heu...Oui, je suis prête, désolée d'avoir manqué les entrainements, Smith.**

Je lui souris d'un sourire un peu figé, il me repond par un sourire identique. Il ne va pas bien lui non plus, peut-être à cause de Patricia Marks, ça fait un moment que je les vois ensemble, mais à midi elle n'etait pas dans la grande salle je crois...Et pas à l'infirmerie non plus...Enfin bref, il est peut-etre tout simplement malade...Moi je me relève et pars vers les dortoirs, sentant les regards bruler mon dos.

* * *

La tunique, les genouillères, les coudières, les gants. Je crois bien que j'ai tout. Je suis devant un des miroirs des vestiaires du stade et j'inspecte ma tenue de poursuiveuse, avec comme bruit de fond le discours traiditionnelle d'Ethan, le même à chaque fois que nous rencontrons les Pousouffle. D'un tour de main, je noues mes cheveux trop longs, trop fins et trop chatains en une queue de cheval très haute, pour ne pas qu'ils me gênent pendant le match. 

**Les gars, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes: les Poufsouffles ne sont pas des joueurs exceptionnelles, on va gagner haut la main!**

J'aime bien quand il nous appelle "les gars". Je sais que c'est un peu sexiste mais je trouve qu'il n'y a plus de difference de sexes une fois que nous sommes tous sur le terrain. Juste sept joueurs qui n'attendent que le vif d'or, en marquant autant de but que possible, et en evitant un maximum de cognards.

**Détrompez-vous, qui a gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, en 1958? Les Poufsouffles, et nous ne sommes pas à l'abris que cela arrive encore cette année!!**

1958??? A croire qu'il apprend l'histoire du Quidditch à Poudlard par coeur, ma parole! Moi, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne veux surement pas la leur laisser cette année. Et encore moins aux Gryffondors, hors de question de supporter le sourire pretentieux de Sirius quand James prendra la coupe des quatre maisons. Hors de question. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, non mais franchement...

Cette image qui traverse mon esprit efface tout signe de faiblesse de mon esprit. Je suis prête à affronter n'importe quel joueur, à esquiver n'importe quel cognard, à payer n'importe quel prix pour faire entrer le souaffle dans les immense cercles d'or. Je me mets derrière la file de joueurs qui attend de sortir des vestiaires. Chacun notre tour, nous attrapons notre balai et sortons des vestiaires après l'accord de Smith, et une tape sur l'épaule. Un peu plus forte que d'habitude, mais tout aussi encourageante.

Sous les hurlements de la foule, nos découvrons le stade. Le bleu de nos tribunes jure à merveille avec le jaune de celles des Poufsouffles. Des bannières à mon nom, des gens que je connais à peine qui hurle pour moi, c'est le plus grisant quand on joue dans une equipe je pense...Se sentir aimé, puis adulé lorsqu'on est au niveau professionnel...Ce genre de sensation est comparable à celles d'un auteur qui vient de vendre un best-seller ou un chanteur qui reçois des courriers de fans...Inimaginable pour quelqu'un qui ne vit qu'une vie banale, et c'est tellement dommage pour ces gens...

Au sifflet de l'arbitre, je tape du pied par terre et m'eleve au niveau des cercles d'or. Je fais un tour de terrain pour tester une dernière fois mon balai, puis je viens me placer selon le plan de Smith, au milieu de terrain, puisque je suis de loin la plus offensive des poursuiveurs de notre equipe. A peine j'aperçois la balle rouge, je fonce sur mon balai, une confiance sans limite en nos batteur ecartant à mes yeux tout risque de collision avec un cognard...

* * *

Deux-heures et trente-quatre minutes après le coup d'envoi, Smith arrive enfin à attraper le vif d'or. Il atteris difficilement, et ouvre sa main pour en laisser échapper la minuscule balle ailée. Il est si joyeux qu'il en parait en transe. Je le suis également, mais ma fatigue l'emporte sur l'euphorie ambiante. Le score est historique pour Poudlard, 520 à 70. Il faut dire que les blaireaux (c'est le cas de le dire) n'etaient pas dans leur plus grande forme ce soir...Et puis les conditions de nuit, la vue mediocre et la pluie battante y ont sûrement fait quelque chose...En tout cas, je suis plutot fière de moi, 20 buts, ce n'est pas mal du tout. Disons plutot que c'est carrément exceptionnel. Je ne peux que remercier Sirius, sans toute la rage qu'il a mis en moi, je n'aurais jamais été si performante. 

Après que la foule soit partie, Ethan à l'honneur, je descends au sol et marche tranquillement, épuisée, vers les vestiaires. Je suis seule à l'interieur, les autres sont déjà sortis et fêtent surement déjà notre victoire dans la salle commune. Je me deshabille lentement, pouvant laisser trainer mes vetements en l'absence de mes coéquipiers. Je prends une douche, savourant le contact de l'eau brûlante après la pluie fine et glacée. Je me rhabille de vetements moldus, tellement plus confortables que les traditionnels uniformes de l'ecole.

Dehors, la pluie n'a pas cessé, elle est accompagnée d'un vent glacial. La lune, qui monte vers son zenith, est presque pleine et j'apprecis le halo blanc qu'elle laisse dans les nuages. Je cours vers le chateau et me mets à l'abris de tout ce vent, de tout ce froid. Le bruit des dalles trempées sous mes pieds résonne dans tout le couloir. Je trouve sans mal ma salle commune et m'y enfourne sans classe aucune.

Les bièraubeurres, les whisky pur feu coulent à flot, les mets soutirés aux elfes s'étalent sur des tables improvisés. aux quatre coins de la pièce, les élèves refont le match, rabaissant un peu plus nos adversaires, heroïsant un peu plus notre equipe. Un première année vient me serrer la main, les yeux petillants. Un autre épluche un livre sur le quidditch, cherchant partout si nous venons d'etablir un record scolaire.

**Joli match, Stanhope, tu as enchainé les buts, impressionant!**

Je souris et reponds à l'etreinte de Paris, un des batteurs de notre equipe. On ne manque pas de garçons charmants à Serdaigles, et je ne le remarque que maintenant, échappée de la prison dorée de Sirius Black. Paris est très grand et bien batit, de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux d'un marron très expressif et surtout c'est un garçon d'une gentillesse incomparable. Je lui souris une dernière fois et m'éloigne, rentrant un peu malgré moi dans la foule de fêtards qui s'amasse autour de mes autres coéquipiers.

**Felicitations, Jo, pour le match.**

Les yeux d'Ethan sont un peu trop brillants pour être ceux d'un homme sobre. Cela me fait sourire de la part de celui qui prône le corps et l'esprit sain. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas grand espoir et que ce fut un très beau match, objectivement. Il me sourit de ces sourires vagues après quelques verres. Je lui rend un sourire plus assuré, et je le prends dans mes bras.


	9. Celui dont tu rêvais

**9. Celui dont tu rêvais.**

J'ai très mal dormis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. En fait, je sais plus ou moins. Nous sommes le 20 juin. Demain, ou plutot dans quelques heures je suppose, ce sera le solstice d'été. Mais pas seulement, ce sera aussi le jour de mes BUSE. Ca fait trois semaines que je dors mal, depuis le match contre Pousouffle en fait. Oui, trois semaines que je suis perturbée.

En serrant Ethan dans mes bras ce soir-là, je me suis sentie très mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne m'en souviens plus. Je me revois dans les bras de mon capitaine, puis courir vers les toilettes des filles et enfin rendre mon diner dans une cuvette usée, sous les éclats de rire insupportables de Mimi Geignarde.

Je ne me suis plus approchée d'Ethan depuis. Pas parce que je crois que ce mal aise est venu à cause de lui, mais parce que j'ai un peu (ok, beaucoup) honte de ce qui s'est passé. C'est ridicule, je sais bien. Je ne vois pas comment Smith aurait pu deviné où je partais en courant, ni pourquoi. Et même si par malchance ça avait été le cas, il ne s'en souviendrait pas, étant donné la dose d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang ce soir-là. Tant pis, de toute façon entre mes insomnies et mes révisions, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour le copinage.

**Poux de lard.**

Oui, je devrait me sentir ridicule en disant cela à 5 heures du matin, seule dans les couloirs du cinquième étage. Mais quand la porte de la salle de bains des prefets s'ouvre à moi, je suis rassuré, et surtout je languis le moment où je me plongerais dans l'eau bouillante. Je ne suis vêtue que d'un peignoire, et je souhaite de toutes mes forces que personne ne soit à l'interieur de la salle d'eau. Après un vif coup d'oeil près de l'immense baignoire, je me rends compte que la voie est libre.

Je m'avance vers les robinet, fait couler l'eau brûlante et y ajoute quelques parfums, des parfums frais qui ne ressemble pas à celui que je porte d'habitude. Un parfum de bouton de rose, à ce que je sens, c'est très agréable. Je retire l'unique vêtement que je porte et plonge précautionnesement une jambe dans l'eau. Le contact mousseux et brulant me detend, et je laisse aller mon corps dans cet ocean parfumé.

Sans que je le veuille vraiment, je me mets à réflechir. En trois semaines, j'ai été trop occupée à souffrir de mon sommeil pour m'inquiéter de Sirius. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai oublié. On oublie jamais son premier amour parait-il. Je ne sais pas si ça s'applique à mon cas, après tout, il ne m'aimait pas, et je ne faisait que croire que je l'aimais, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le sentiment que je ressentais. Si je l'avais vraiment aimé, je ne me serais pas sentie si souillée quand je l'ai laissé emporter ma virginité.

En trois semaines, j'ai commencé à voir les autres garçons aussi. Sans me vanter, je me suis toujours trouvée plutôt jolie, sans jamais me l'avouer (de peur de devenir un peu trop sûre de moi sans doute). Je ne suis pas d'une beauté extrême, mais mes cheveux sont brillants, lisses et disciplinés, le chatain naturel ne les ayant encore jamais quitté pour une couleur artificielle, mes yeux bleus sont grands et expressif, ma peau nette est pâle mais pas cadaverique, mes lèvres et mes joues sont rosées naturellement. Je rentre dans la norme, je suppose, je n'ai ni à me vanter, ni à me plaindre.

En tout cas je n'avais jamais remarqué ces regards que les garçons me portent parfois, sans doute trop obsedée par la moindre oeillade de Sirius. Bien sur, j'avais remarqué la gentillesse des garçons envers moi, toute maison confondues. Il y avait Ethan, Paris, Juan (un Poufsouffle très laid mais aussi serviable que les elfes de maison), Michael Torner, le serpentard, et même Severus Rogue. Maintenant, j'en profite et réponds à leurs signes et leurs regards, quand je m'en sens d'humeur.

Sortant de mes rêveries et de ma baignoire, je me rends compte qu'il est pratiquement 9 heures, et que la plupart des élèves doivent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Je repasse mon peignoire en vitesse et me dirige au pas vif vers ma salle commune, faisant tout mon possible pour ne croiser personne. Je pénètre dans le passage que libère le tableau. Seul Ethan est là.

**Salut, Jo.**

**Hey, comment ça va?**

**Bien. Tu ne vas pas prendre ton petit-déj?**

**Si si. Je prenais un bain et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer**. _Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire coupable et je le vois rosir.Je suis agréablement surprise, je ne pensais pas qu'un sourire si innocent puisse faire autant d'effet._

**Heu...Je peux t'attendre, si tu veux.**

**C'est gentil, on se retrouve en bas si tu veux.**

Il acquiesce sans répondre. En me retournant, je vois dans le miroir qui me fait face que ses yeux s'attardent sur mon corps tout entier, et que le rose lui remonte aux pomettes. Je monte heureuse dans mon dortoir et enfile vite fait bien fait l'uniforme, sans m'encombrer de la robe de sorcier. Je la mettrai avant d'aller en cours. La chemise blanche, la cravate bleu et bronze, le pull sans mancha col V par-dessus, d'un gris banal, la jupe mi-cuisse plissée assortie, par dessus des bas de laine blanche et les chaussure traditionelles, noires et vernies.

Quand je redescends les escaliers, Smith a déjà quitté la salle commune. J'en sors également puis dévale les nombreuses marches de la tour des Serdaigles, en esperant qu'il reste quelques toasts à ma chère table. En bas, je m'assois directement en face de Jane, trop concentrée dans son baiser à Melvin pour calculer ma présence. Ethan me fait un petit signe de la main, auquel je réponds volontiers. Je remplis un bol de thé et me jette dedans après l'avoir inondé de sucre en poudre. Une discussion endiablé sur les examens de métamorphose fait rage entre Jane et moi-même avant que je ne tombe sur la Gazette du Sorcier du jour.

_DANGER EN IRLANDE_

_Il y a quelques heures seulement, nous apprenions qu'un groupe de Detraqueurs, ces créatures aspirant l'âme des sorciers, s'est enfuit de la célèbre prison d'Azkaban, où ils exercent un travail de gardien, et d'executeurs. Le ministère estime qu'une vingtaine de Detraqueurs tout au plus s'est échapper, et ils se sont immediatement dirigé dans la contrée de Cork, en Irlande du sud. Les rares témoins encore en mesure de s'exprimer normalement évoquent leur frustration face au non-agissement des autorités Britanniques et Irlandaises. Bien sur, de nombreuse victimes sont à pleurer, le regard dans le vide, la bave au lèvres, et privées à jamais de tout sentiment humain._

Je me suis arrêtée là. Quel désastre. Le monde bascule petit à petit dans ces ténèbres que les gens craignent depuis Grindelwand. Je ne veux pas les connaitre. Je ne veux pas avoir à pleurer ma famille, mes amis, je ne veux pas mourir ni voir mourir ceux que j'aime. Je jette un regard aux autres élèves, dont bon nombre sont inscrits au quotidien. Sur certains visages, le dégout, l'incomprehension, sur d'autres des expressions entendues. Tout le monde sait d'où ce évènements viennent. Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant, et de plus en plus présent. Il ne se contente plus de tuer des familles isolées, il veut montrer à la terre entière qu'il est à craindre, et pour ça il vait couler le sang.

Pour une fois, aucun ricanement ne vient de la table des Serpentards. Certains d'entre eux, fils des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, n'ont rien à craindre de ce type d'attaque mais d'autres comprennent tout le sens que cette guerre prend lorsque les Detraqueurs s'en mêlent. Si le Seigneur des Tenebres et ses mangemorts épargnent la vie des sang-purs, les Detraqueurs, eux, ne font aucune différence, toute âme qui vive peut devenir leur proie. Je ne peux pas dire que je crains pour ma vie, mes parents sont encore en Amerique du Sud et je n'ai aucune famille en Irlande.

* * *

Plus tard, dans le parc. Les examens ne commencent qu'à 10 heures, je profite avec Jane des derniers moments de liberté pour reviser mes enchantements, première épreuve théorique. Pour moi, tous ces sorts sont ridiculement facile, et je permets d'avoir la tête ailleurs quelques secondes, alors que Jane, la tête plongée dans un livre et la main crispée sur sa baguette, rattrape toutes ces semaines à rire pendant les cours de Flitwick. 

Je pense à tout, à cette attaque, aux examens, à ce que je ferai l'année prochaine si je les obtiens. C'est fou comme cette année est passée vite, et comme elle a été riche en rebondissements pour moi. Pas toujours de bons rebondissements, surtout dernièrement, mais je pense que chaque chose qui m'est arrivée m'a fait grandir, et je ne me sens plus aussi fraîche et sereine qu'en septembre dernier. Peut-être que j'arriverai à retrouver cette âme d'enfant, mais je n'en suis pas sure, je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai vecu, et mon corps ne sera plus jamais le même maintenant...

Jane me regarde en riant. Oups, j'etais perdue dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas entendu sa blague. Je ne feins pas, elle saurait de toute façon que je n'écoutais pas. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire d'excuse, et elle lève les yeux au ciel. Heureusement, nous ne vexons plus pour si peu depuis longtemps. Je vois ses yeux fixer quelque chose, puis se baisser rapidement vers son bouquin. Je me tourne vers cette chose, pour découvrir Sirius et Ethan qui semble se disputer. Ils doivent sûrement parler Quidditch, Sirius n'a que très peu de sujets de conversation, je le sais maintenant...

**Tu te sens mieux?** _Elle hesite dans ses paroles, elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler, mais en parler avec Jane ne me dérange pas maintenant que je lui ai tout avoué._

**Pas vraiment, j'ai honte de moi quand je le croise...**

**C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte, Jo.**

**Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, Jane, je me suis donnée comme ça, sans rien éprouver, seulement pour être sur le tableau de chasse de Black...**

**Quand vous avez couché ensemble, tu croyais que tu l'aimais, et peut-être même qu'il t'aimait en retour. Tu ne dois pas te bloquer comme ça, quand tu rencontreras un mec bien, tu sauras que tu pourras lui faire confiance, et tu verras à quel point ça peut être beau...**_Elle a un regard rêveur, et pour la première fois, je me prends à envier ma meilleure amie, elle qui est depuis cinq ans avec son petit ami, à qui elle a tout donné et qui lui est resté fidèle_. **Ca t'arriveras aussi, Jo, tu es une fille bien.**

Elle me serre dans ses bras. Son etreinte est douce et reconfortante, mais les larmes montent à toute vitesse à mes yeux et je suis obligée de les ravaler avec difficulté. Je ne vais tout de même pas pleurer en plein milieu du parc, il ne manquerait plus que ça pour que Sirius mont au septième ciel. D'ailleurs, je le vois passer aux bras de Milissa, et je manque de vomir tant ça me degoute de penser que ce même bras m'a tenu et caressé tant de fois. Il chuchotte quelque chose à l'oreille de la blonde, et elle eclate de rire en me regardant. Je garde mon sang froid, mais au fond je sais que ça ne présage rien de bon pour moi.

* * *

Ca y est, nous y sommes. Je rentre dans la salle d'examen, un peu stressée. Enfin, très stressée, tant que j'en ai les mains moites. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher longtemps ma place, je sais que _Stanhope_ se trouvera surement au fond de la classe à gauche, avec les autres rebus de l'alphabet. Je m'installe à ma chaise et sors mes affaires pendant que Flitwick commence à faire l'appel. En observant un peu mes voisins, je me rends compte de la malchance de mon nom de famille. 

A quelques places de difference, je retrouve Potter, Rogue, Lupin, Pettigrow, Tirdless. Une veritable torture. Peter ne me porte pas plus d'attention que lorsque je trainais avec les maraudeurs, Lupin, lui, me lance quelques regards désolés, comme si je n'étais qu'une gamine à qui on refusait un Noël, Potter rit de moi avec Tirdless, et Black, tellement plus loin, leur fait de grands signes, comme prit par la peur d'un rapprochement entre sa petite amie du moment (de la semaine?) et son meilleur ami.

Je me concentre du mieux que je peux sur ma copie quand Flitwick passe pour distribuer les copies. Ma plume tremble dans ma main droite et je manque de peu de verser mon encre sur le parchemin. Le stress est vraiment le sentiment le plus debile du monde. Incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre, la sueur qui se répend sur tout notre corps, un vrai calvaire.Heureusement, les questions sont assez faciles. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec la 13c mais je crois avoir finit par trouver la réponse correcte, et je suis sûre du reste de ma copie.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, je ne suis pas aussi fière devant mon examen de potion. Ce bon vieux Slughorn passe dans les rangs en se massant son ventre protubérant, et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mon parchemin. Le sujet est très interessant pourtant, et je ne peux pas dire que je sois nulle en potions. Les potions prohibées les plus populaires. J'en connais des tonnes, mais les plus populaires sont evidemment les plus faciles à deviner. 

Nous devons faire la liste des ingredients de chacune des potions trouvées, décrire les rituels de préparation, donner ses effets et bien entendu, les cas et les raisons pour lesquels elles sont interdites. A quelques mètres de moi, je vois Rogue déverser des litres d'encre noir sur son parchemin, et je m'en sens encore plus idiote. Bien sûr, j'ai deja parlé de quelques potions, Le Felix Felicis, le Veritaserum, le Tue-loup...Mais ce n'est pas de là que vient le problème.

C'est quand je me penche sur l'Amortentia que les problèmes arrivent. La liste des ingrédient et la préparation s'écrivent pratiquement tout seuls tant l'étude de cette potion est récente pour moi. Mais quand je commence à disserter sur les effets de la potion, sur la façon dont elle est si reconnaissable, des souvenirs se bousculent dans ma tête et un terrible noeud tombe dans mon estomac. Une odeur boisée, à la fois fraîche et forte, une odeur rassurante et typiquement masculine vient envahir mes narines. Le noeud de mon estomac se contracte, et la terrible envie de vomir refait surface.

En un éclair, tout devient limpide dans ma tête. D'abord la prophétie, cette ridicule prophétie que je n'avais que trop mal compris, comme les gens autour de moi. Le froid envahira les plaines, rien à voir avec l'hiver! C'est l'attaque des Detraqueurs en Irlande dont cette tarée de Longuevue parlait, le froid que portent ces bêtes sur eux sur les grandes plaines du Sud de l'Irlande...

Et l'odeur, cette odeur si forte et que j'aime tant, cette odeur boisée, comme exotique et qui m'est pourtant si familière, bien sur que je l'ai déja sentie...Je panique, je me sens enfermé sur ma chaise, j'ai besoin de courir, de sortir de cette salle, et d'aller hurler, d'aller m'excuser pour ne pas avoir compris la vérité depuis tout ce temps. Comme par magie, la cloche sonne à ce moment-là, et je me fiche bien de ne pas avoir eu le temps de finir mon devoir. Jane s'approche de moi en souriant, mais je ne l'attends pas, je suis déjà aux portes de la Grande Salle.

* * *

A peine sortie de la salle, une terrible douleur se répand dans mon ventre, pile au-dessus de mon nombril. Ce n'est pas encore un coup de mon estomac, mais plutôt un coup dans mon estomac qui me fait autant souffrir. Difficilement, je relève la tête vers mon agresseur, une main plaquée contre l'épicentre de ma douleur, presque indescriptible tant elle est profonde. C'est un visage angélique au sourire carnassier encadré de boucles regulières que je retrouve, Milissa. 

Une tache rouge apparait sur mon pull gris souris. Je ne la croyais pas si douée pour les sortilèges informulés, ni aussi renseignée en matière de magie noire, plutôt étrange pour une Gryffondor, d'ailleurs. Mon visage se contracte sous la douleur grandissante, et je n'ai pas la force de sortir ma baguette, seulement de me tourner et de regarder les nombreux spectateurs qui sont là pour me voir me faire demolir ou demolir cette sale garce de Tirdless.

Les maraudeurs sont au complet, cette petite joyeuserie devait être prévue depuis notre entrevue dans le parc. Black est adossé au mur, à côté de Potter, et ils sourient tous les deux. Ce même sourire qu'ils ont lorsque Severus est à ma place, à la place de la bête de foire. Peter est assis par terre, dos au mur, et s'extasie devant le sang sur mon pull. Remus n'est pas là, je doute qu'il soit partie chercher du secours, mais comme d'habitude il s'éloigne et ferme les yeux sur le caractère odieux de ses "amis". Jane n'est pas là non plus, elle a du rejoindre Melvin sans que je la vois, et sans qu'elle n'ait compris ce qui se passait.

Je refixe mon regard mon regard dans celui de Milissa, toujours aussi fière, comme si je n'étais pas en train de me vider de mon sang au rez-de-chaussée de mon collège. Elle me toise, et je lui rends toute la haine qu'elle me donne dans un regard.

**C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour m'atteindre, un peu de magie noire en me prenant par surprise?**

**T'atteindre? Tu te trompes, ma petite Jo. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur ta belle petite tête de sainte.**

Quand j'entends le mot sainte, je blemis un peu plus, Sirius a du lui dire quelque chose...En plus, avec toute cette colère, les étourdissements provoqués par ma perte de sang se multiplient, et je commence à être prise de vertiges. Elle éclate de rire et continue de parler, plus fort et plus clairement. Je vois qu'aucun des maraudeurs n'est encore là, mais qu'ils ont été remplacés par la plupart des élèves de l'école.

**Oyez, Oyez, élèves de Poudlard!! La si jolie et si prude Joann Stanhope a offert cette semaine sa précieuse virginité à Sirius Black. Bien sûr, elle s'est fait larguée quelques heures plus tard, pour cause d'incompétences en la matière!**

Sa voix résonne, suivie de son rire, si grand et si froid. Bientot, il est accompagné par d'autres, de plus en plus, qui se mêlent au chuchotements indiscrets et moqueurs. Je suis dans une colère indescriptible, mes membres tremblent, mes cris se perdent dans ma gorge sans arriver à sortir. La rage qui s'empare de moi est folle, incontrolable. Mon coeur accelère ses battements, sûrement trop par rapport au sang que je perds. Je brandit ma baguette vers le sourire de Milissa, bien décidé à le faire disparaitre à jamais.

Mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un nouveau vertige m'envahit, tout tourne autour de moi, les visages se déforment et une chaleur moite recouvre mon corps, avant le noir. Un noir profond, sans aucun éclat de lumière, un noir où je me sens opprimée, perdue, affolée. Les voix continuent de résonner, des cris, mais ils s'estompent et c'est le silence qui les remplace, lourd et froid comme un tombe. Je suis seule, pour la première fois de ma vie, seule avec moi-même.

* * *

Quand je me reveille, je n'aperçois qu'une grande étendue de blanc. Mes yeux papillonent, et quand mon esprit se remet en place, je réalise que c'est un plafond que je vois, celui de l'infirmerie. Je sens l'éponge humide sur mon front, sûrement là pour rafraichir ma fièvre. Je suis allongée sur un des lits, seule patiente de toute l'infirmerie, et aucun visiteur à mon chevet. 

Je tente de me relever, mais une terrible douleur, même deux terribles douleurs, m'empeche de me mettre assise. La première, au fond de moi, torture mes entrailles, comme si mon estomac était fendue, comme si un trou béant naissait dans le creux de mon ventre. La deuxième, plus supportable mais aussi plus surprenante, venait des bandes que l'infirmière avait collé à mon ventre pour limiter l'émorragie, en plus des sortilèges qu'elle avait du utiliser.

Pourquoi Jane n'est pas là? Elle n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé dans le hall, mais maintenant toute l'école devait être au courant, elle en avait forcément entendu parler. Je panique, jette des regards à droite et à gauche, pour me rassurer de je ne sais quelle peur. Une nouvelle fois, je tente de me relever, mais cette fois prête à affronter la douleur, plus forte, donc. Debout, je retire la robe blanche dont l'infirmière m'a habillée, et enfile le plus vite possible ma jupe, mon chemisier, ma veste, mes chaussures et ma cape. Je ne me recoiffe pas, au point où j'en suis, ce que pensent les autres m'importent peu.

Prête autant que je peux l'être, je me faufile vers la porte de l'infirmerie, souhaitant que l'infimière, qui doit être dans son bureau, ne m'ait pas entendu. La porte claque derrière moi, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle doit voir que je me suis enfuit. Elle doit être hors d'elle, vu la gravité de ma blessure et sa tendance à exagérer les choses. Je m'en fiche, je cours, je cours le long du couloir, ignorant la douleur qui transperce mon ventre. Je descends quelques marches de pierre et m'y assoit, faisant face à un parc où la pluie tombe drue et froide.

Je pense, je ne fais que penser. A Sirius, à ce qu'il m'a fait, à Milissa, et à son audace, à moi, et à ma connerie profonde. Tout cela me déprime tellement, savoir que je vais devoir supporter tous ces gens jusqu'à la fin de ma septième année...Je suis forte, mais pas assez pour supporter les railleries qui m'accompagneront sûrement jusqu'à mes ASPIC. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis relevée et j'ai marché dans le parc, sous la pluie.

Je m'assois en tailleur dans l'herbe verte et trempée, pour soulager mon ventre. Mes cheveux sont plus longs, et plus lisses, plus lourds aussi de cette eau qui les impregnent. Mon uniforme gris souris est devenu anthracite, et mn chemisier blanc colle à ma peau, la rendant humide et gelée. Je n'y fait pas attention, demain est un autre jour, et si je dois le passer enrhumée, c'est le destin.

Un bruit sourd me fait comprendre que quelqu'un s'est assis à côté de moi. Je me retourne sans vraiment le vouloir. Ethan. Il a un faible sourire, mais je ne lui réponds pas, je ne veux voir personne, même pas lui. il ne semble pas s'en offusquer, il retire cape et la noue autour de mon cou, à l'envers, pour qu'elle protege mes jambes et ma poitrine. Je le regarde, avec autant de gratitude que je le peux, mais je crains de ressembler à un chien battu à ce moment là.

**Tu vas être malade, Jo**.

Sa voix est douce, réconfortante. J'hausse les épaules, être malade est le dernier de mes soucis. Il se rapproche de moi, passe un bras autour de mes épaules, essayant encore de me rechauffer malgré la pluie battante. Je me raidie un peu. Je n'ai eu de contact physique avec personne depuis ma rupture d'avec Sirius. Je me sens salie, et j'ai peut de salir ceux que je touche.Mais Ethan n'y porte pas attention, il continu de m'entourer de ses bras, et je peux sentir cette odeur boisée, celle que je fais tout pour ignorer depuis ces derniers jours.

**Ne fais pas attention à ce qui se dit.**

**Alors, c'est pour ça que tu es là. Pour savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé?**

**Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je me fous de ce qui s'est passé, je suis là pour toi.**

Je ne réponds pas, encore. Il est si gentil et si attentionné. Si différent du caractère arrogant et insupportable de Sirius. Doucement, je me relève. Je commence à marcher, et retire la cape d'Ethan de mon cou, avant de la lui rendre. Je l'entends saisir son vetement, et je presque le voir le renouer autour de son propre cou. Il me suis, puis me rattrape et marche à mes côtés, sans dire un mot. Quand nous arrivons au bas des cinq ou six marches de pierre, je le sens fremir à mes côtés. Sans prevenir, il prend ma main, et je me retrouve face à lui. Il semble hésitant, et légèrement paniqué devant mon air surpris.

**Sirius...**_il hésite encore_**...Il avait dit que je ne t'aurais jamais...**

Alors c'est ça. Voilà enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. L'explication à toute cette mascarade. Voilà pourquoi ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq ans que Sirius Black s'interesse à moi, pourquoi il est si subitement devenu gentil, et pourquoi il a finit par me mettre dans son lit. Il avait dit à Ethan qu'il ne m'aurait jamais, et était sortit avec moi pour s'en assuré, et pour faire enrager mon capitaine. Ca explique tout, les coups d'oeil vers Smith et Patricia quand ils étaient dans le parc, la porte qui se claque quand nous nous embrassons dans ma salle commune, la distance que mettait Ethan entre nous quand nous étions dans la grande salle et que Sirius pouvait nous voir...

La scène se déroule lentement. Enfin, elle doit surement se derouler à vitesse normale mais je la vois défiler doucement, comme dans un film au ralentis. Ethan hésite, mais il a compris que tout allait bien. Il se penche vers moi, et je sens la chaleur de ses main sur ma taille. Son si beau visage descend vers le mien, ses yeux vert étincelants se plongent dans les miens. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Elles sont douces et chaudes. Son baiser est tendre, amoureux, respectueux. J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue, ce qu'il fait tout aussi lentement. Nos langues se caressent, se demandent pardon, s'expliquent tout ce qu'il s'est passé, rattrapent le temps perdu.

Quand nos bouches se délient, il me sourit tendrement, et prend ma main dans la sienne. Sans parler, nous recommençons à marche, nous gravissons les marches et entrons dans le couloir du rez de chaussée. En face de nous, une vitre renvoit notre reflet. Un miroir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce que je vois dedans me plait. Un garçon beau et amoureux, qui tient près de lui une fille amoureuse, les deux heureux dans ce moment parfait. Je me souris, retrouvant enfin la Jo que je connaissais. Je regarde Ethan, et je vois que lui aussi se sourit, heureux de voir ce couple qu'il attendait de rencontrer depuis si longtemps. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ouvre la bouche, et me retourne vers lui, toujours souriante.

**Tu vaut mille fois mieux que Sirius Black, Ethan**.

Il sourit plus largement, je lui réponds, oubliant ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques heures. Je ne suis plus seule, et je sais que c'est pour longtemps. Il me reprend dans ses bras, me serre plus franchement que la première fois, plus fort. Il m'embrasse encore, de ce même baiser tendre et plein d'amour que la première fois, mais plus sur de lui, moins craintif de ma réaction. Sûrement sans qu'il les controle, les mots s'échappent de sa bouche, tandis qu'il me serre toujours dans ses bras puissant.

**Je t'aime, Jo**.

Il est surpris lui-même, et ses yeux reprennent cette teinte d'apprehension. Je suis surprise aussi, et genée quelques secondes. Mais je sais maintenant la vérité, je la vois dans ses yeux, et j'ai senti sur lui le doux parfum de l'Amortentia. Je lui sourit toujours.

**Je t'aime aussi, capitaine**.

Et nous rions, fort et franchement, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passe autour de nous, sans penser au passé, ni au futur. Nous faisons simplement confiance à cette vérité qui s'est refletée dans le miroir.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est terminée!!!!_

_J'espère que mon couple final vous a plut, que les fans de Sirius ne sont pas trop déçues, et que Ethan et Jo vont se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants_

_Sur une note plus serieuse, l'epilogue est annulé, c'est donc la fin de la fin, désolée. Les revelations que je voulait y placer (celle sur la querelle Ethan-Sirius) étaient trop pauvre pour en faire un chapitre, alors plutot que vous servir une dizaine de lignes, je les ai fondu dans le decor de ce dernier chapitre._

_Ce n'est pas facile de se séparer de Jo, et comme compension j'aimerais plein plein de reviews!!!!! voilà, si vous avez des questions, des protestations, des coups de gueule ou des cris de joie à pousser, n'hesitez pas je repondrai à tout le monde!!_

_Amicalement,_

_Deb._


	10. Note à vous

_**Salut à toutes!**_

_Désolée pour celles qui ont cru que ceci était un épilogue, mais je ne voyais pas comment vous parler à toutes à part de cette façon..._

_Je voulais simplement signaler à celles qui veulent retrouver Jo qu'elle fait un passage éclair dans l'épilogue de mon autre fic bouclée: **Back to Black**. Bon, ce n'est pas le perso principal, mais vous aurez au moins de ses nouvelles, et puis vous connaitrez son futur_

_Voilà je vous fait à toutes un énorme bisou, et j'espère bien quelques reviews dans BtB pour la petite Jo, devenue une femme_

_**Deb**_


End file.
